Naruto the Boy-Who-Lived
by Rasenkai
Summary: At the age of five, Uzumaki Naruto gets attacked by a mob.On that same day, he meets Kyuubi, who gives him a chance to become a true ninja. But now, on the brink of releasing her chakra, it alerts Dumbledore. Will Naruto go to Hogwarts? Or will he stay in Konoha? [fem!good!Kyuubi] [manipulative!evil!Dumbledore] [dark!evil!Naruto] [Hermione and Weasley bashing] Hiatus Abandon
1. Meeting With The Queen Kitsune

Hello all , this is my first fan fic ,don't hesitate to pm me on with the story ,Enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

UPDATED, BETA READ - 20/05/15

-(*w*)-

Naruto was running through alleys, roads and main ways. For him, this was a first. He never had to run from a mob before, and this time he was going to die if he didn't; the supposedly loving villagers were this time taking fire with them and if he didn't run today then he'd die. He was only five years old as of today and he really was desperate to live to see six. The blonde was the village pariah, and also called simultaneously the word 'Demon.' The villagers hated him, and due to this he was malnourished, beaten, attached to a stake and more.

Naruto turned a corner and came to a dead becoming worried, tried to jump over the wall ,but failed. Then the villagers came round the corner.

"Say goodbye, demon." A villager threw a big axe in the direction of the boy's chest.

The boy managed to dodge, but the axe still managed to hit him in the side and arm with it's blade. Naruto began bleeding and screamed as he dropped corner from the terrible pain as an ANBU was watching this from the high roof tops. 'Man, I could have come earlier, only if Kakashi and I weren't reading that Icha Icha one-shot manga.' The ANBU thought. 'Gotta tell Hokage-sama about Naruto's recent beating'

He dropped down next to Naruto faster than a blink of an eye. Before he could barely pick the bleeding child up, another axe was thrown. On well trained wits, he removed his tanto and channeled lightning chakra into it as he slashed the axe in half. He had no intentions of shedding more blood than necessary, so he quickly sheathed his tanto and grabbed Naruto. The two left via Shunshin no Jutsu, their bodies flickering out of sight, leaving a confused axe-throwing villager confused. "Where is that demon fox?"

\- ($_$)- In the Hokage's office

Currently Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage was sitting in his office. the office was a light yellow color, Hiruzen had two stacks brimmed with paperwork on his left side.

There was a reason why the Sandaime Hokage was called the "God of Shinobi." In his prime he was nearly unstoppable. His gaze could stop any man in their tracks and make them think twice before crossing him. Now, he was reduced to a mere civil servant.

'A Hokage is the leader of a Hidden Village; you may think that a kage might be a great position, but they are cursed.' He thought. 'This curse is literally the bane of their existence. The curse of paperwork Right now paperwork won't stop coming as it'll finally defeat you; that is why a kage or any authority in general will always be slightly agitated.'

"God, help me, I'm so bored. I need to do something other than payroll," the old man whined. Sarutobi in a fit of rage, tore some papers, but stopped with a horrified expression, " that was an important paper" Sarutobi screamed.

A burst of wind blew the paper away, showing an Anbu kneeling before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto was attacked by a mob. He's at the hospital in room 41."

The elderly paused trying to contain his anger but ended up bursting into a growl of fury that hasn't been seen since the Third Shinobi World War. The Sandaime glared with ire at the ANBU. "Take me to Naruto!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama," The ANBU stuttered as they both flickered from sight.

-( u )- \

The Sandaime nearly gagged at the site of Naruto; the villagers have attacked the poor boy before, but never did they do such damage. They nearly hit his lung this was laying facing the ceiling with his head. The morning sun rays hitting him, making his blonde hair glow.

"Oh Naruto you were attacked again," Hiruzen whispered to the comatose blond. Even after Naruto's almost yearly beatings, he couldn't get any proof as eye witnesses would never be considered legitimate testimony. Even if he managed to get some kind of evidence, they, meaning the council, will deny any and all proof while burying everything in a pile of red tape. 'Curse them all.'

He really should have been more diligent; now he wasn't able to take care of the war orphan as he thought he should. The Council had managed to make and pass a law under his nose that stole most of the powers from him and there was little he could do to regain it. The funny thing was that he approved of it when the document was inside the enemy of all kages: paperwork.

Even now, he could feel the little devils multiplying in his office laughing as they gained even more ground against him. Sarutobi was also sure that the Council had passed their paperwork on to him as well causing even more of a backlash, but once again he had no proof, and that was infuriating.

-(^-^)- Within Naruto's mindscape

The sound of dripping of water sounded as a big thud echoed in one Uzumaki Naruto's psych.

"Where am I?" Naruto wondered as he landed hard on his rear end. He stood and gazed at the scene; one moment he's in a dead end alley and now he's in a sewer, he really had some good luck today.

"Hello," called Naruto as the greeting echoed back. The child wondered if there was someplace around here where he can exit. He ran through the only road available and was rewarded as the whiskered blonde came into a room where crying could be heard across a cage with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

"Hmmm" This was some place and in the cage originated the sound of someone who's crying, but there was a huge shadow, and as such Naruto couldn't see at the person. "Hey, answer me and don't cry. Please, you must be know where the exit is or at least where I am, right?"

"You're in your mindscape or better said, psych's seal. As for the exit, you can just think about it and you'll be out," the creature answered with a few sniffles.

"psych's what ?, i don't know what your talking about" Naruto answered.

"Well, you are in your mind." the thing said.

"oh... who are you ?" Naruto asked again. This time the shadow which covered the thing disappeared giving way to light.

The light revealed a huge fox with nine wavering tails, the fox looked at Naruto, who was looking as if death was in front of him.

the fox shrunk and took the form of a busty woman, with nine tails. "I am the Kyuubi" Kyuubi answered.

Naruto was shocked "but you are dead, the Yondaime killed you" Naruto said,while Kyuubi smirked.

"They all lie, the Yondaime sealed me in you, no one can kill a bijuu, you are a Jinchuuriki" Kyuubi revealed.

"Jinchuuriki ?, what's that ?" Naruto asked confused on what it was, "Jinchuuriki, or human containers are people who have bijuus sealed in them , and get their lives destroyed because someone uses them as a object for being used in war." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto didn't understand, so he looked confused. Kyuubi just stared at him "in short, you are a Jinchuuriki and Jinchuuriki are people who are used as tools for war, because bijuus are sealed in them" Kyuubi explained.

"Why? , why am i a Jinchuuriki ?, why didn't anyone tell me anything ?" Naruto asked tears rolling down his cheeks

"The Hokage must have passed a rule, that no one tell you that you are a Jinchuuriki. How thoughtful of him" Kyuubi assumed.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi "why did you try to destroy konoha ?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi just huffed.

"i didn't destroy konoha, your mother was a Jinchuuriki. so when she gave birth to you i broke from the seal. i ran from konoha, but at that time a person made me destroy your dumb village. and so your villagers just thought 'this monster is attacking our village', while i was trying to break free from that guy's control" Kyuubi explained, looking down, she stared at Naruto.

"what ?" he asked. while Kyuubi got a tick mark. "again in short, your mother was a Jinchuuriki of me, when she gave birth to you , some made me into attacking konoha"

Naruto was dumbstruck. He was a weapon, he's mother was a weapon, he is beat up everyday. this was too much for him.

falling to his knees tears rolling down. He roared in tears "i can help you." Kyuubi said. Immediately Naruto's head shot up.

"How ?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi smirked "If you want help i can help you , just touch that paper and say ' Open' and then we can talk." Kyuubi replied.

Looking up at the paper, the paper shot down. Naruto put his palm on the paper and thought ' OPEN '. the paper tore apart in two, both went into the left and right corners of Naruto's mind. The gate separating Naruto and Kyuubi burst.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi ,while she stared at Naruto.

"I can help you become much more than a weapon." Kyuubi answered.

Walking forward, she hugged Naruto. This made Naruto's eyes become as big as dinner plates.

"If you want i can be your mother" Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's ear. This made the eyes more bigger.

"Naru-chan... I can help you into ruling the elemental nations as well as beyond that." Kyuubi whispered.

"Kaa-san..." Naruto cried out. "There, there, Naru-chan. so will you let me help you ?" Kyuubi asked.

"YES" Naruto said.

"Well then..." Kyuubi said separating from the hug "Naru-chan, your training starts, it will consist of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu , some basic things like Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu and other weaponry as well as Fuinjutsu." Kyuubi explained.

"We will start with heavy Taijutsu, and weaponry 'cause your body needs to be strengthened then, we can go to the other jutsu sections" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded. "OK"

Kyuubi then waved. "You have to go, come again next time. for coming here just concentrate on my image."

Naruto nodded "Bye kaa-san".

-[O.O]-In the outside world, in the hospital

Hiruzen was counting his mistakes, regarding himself as not the Professor as all called him. The Anbu Boar was already dismissed.

The old man looked at Naruto while lost in thought, 'Naruto like always but this is your 14th time your chest was attacked.'

Naruto twitched a little then woke up, looking at the older man standing next to him. "Hello Naruto-kun, you were attacked again."

"Ah, Oji-chan," Naruto looked at the Sandaime with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I will be better in no time."

Hiruzen was surprised, after getting nearly killed, someone being like nothing had happened was unheard of. Usually the boy would sulk, complain, or something along those lines. "Yeah, as always."

A person in a lab coat entered the room with a clipboard. Bowing at the Hokage, he went and looked at Naruto. The Person checked Naruto's pulse, then checked his heart bit. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto will be fine by tomorrow, do not worry as he's already healing" he reported.

The current Hokage let off a sigh of relief. "Okay Naruto, check around when if you are in danger, my Anbu will always follow you, but that doesn't mean it's their duty or you hired them. Scream for help or just run at the Hokage Tower."

Naruto saluted with his good hand as he grinned, "Hai, Oji-chan."

Hiruzen shook his head, glad that despite the dark life Naruto leads, he still had an innocent demeanor. "Well, rest up Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiruzen then left the hospital to once again do battle with the his mightiest foe, paperwork.

-(*o*)-

A/n- yippie first chappie done , I don't know if I will update soon but I will update *fire burns in eyes * R and R

Bye *takes gun out of thin air and shoots camera *


	2. Training And Dumbledore

**Rasenkai : new chappie hell yeah**

**naruto: what's gonna be there in it**

**rasenkai: you are going to be trained by Kyuubi no kitsune**

**naruto: when is dumbledore going to come to konoha**

**rasenkai: I don't know but it will be before chapter 10**

**naruto: what why ?**

**Rasenkai: do you want a yaoi story where the pairing will be narutoXgai**

**naruto: nooooooooooo**

**rasenkai: then shut up loudmouth on with the chapter**

**Beta'd by: Harumi Uzumamein**

* * *

disclaimer: me not own hp or Naruto

* * *

As Naruto woke up he first saw his doctor from yesterday. "Hello, Naruto-san you're already healed. You may go home," said the doctor

"Okay. Thanks…" Naruto said as he removed the plug like things from his body and took his things and ran home when he reached his home kyuubi started to speak to him

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It's time for us to train. We will begin with kenjutsu," stated the Bakegitsune.

"Great," naruto said.

"You have to have a sword. I will make your own, but it's only meant for training. I will make a real one, you just have to train constantly with the wood one until I think you're capable of weidling a real one," the bijuu said back.

"Thanks Kyu-chan," the blonde thanked with a genuine smile. He pulled out his keys, stepping into his apartment.

His apartment was the worst of kind in his opinion. It had a single bed, a tiny flat screen T.V which shows only ten channels, and an old fridge but he didn't really care.

He didn't even bother turning in lights on, it was empty—who else would be here, anyway? He was alone. He ignored the dirty dishes, and strolled into the bathroom.

About an hour later, he came from the shower with the loud orange jumpsuit on him. He went into his bedroom, sitting on his bed in a meditative position. He reached his mind, walking down the extensive pathway towards the castle. He reached the entrance fairly quickly, walking into the rather fancy and comfortable room his female companion resided.

"Hey, Kyuubi" Naruto greeted casually.

"Hello naruto-kun," replied Kyuubi. "We have a sword now. I created you this uchiganta. Hope you like it" she said. She pulled the sword with its sheath on, holding it out to only show Naruto.

"It's…awesome," Naruto stated in awe. The uchiganta was rather long for its normal size. It came with a white handle and a blue line stretching from the base of the blade to the butt of the handle itself. There was an orange spiral on the base of the sword, acting as a protective shield from the blade. The itself was completely white with an orange pattern flame on it. The blonde grinned. "Totally awesome."

"Okay, that's enough nonsense. Let's start with step one, which is ninjutsu. This particular jutsu will help you always in every situation possible for a human both small and big," started the fox demon.

"What's it called?" the Uzumaki questioned curiously.

"It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she explained. "Since you don't have normal chakra reserves you can't do a normal bunshin this will help you excel in fighting, whatever the clone learns it will transfer to you via memories, except muscle training and taijutsu. I can do it easily."

"Nice," said Naruto. He blinked, suddenly remembering something she had promised to him upon their meeting. "Hey Kyuubi…you said you will let me get the memories of me before your sealing."

"Ah, yes...Naruto-kun, that will will take some years for me to actually bring it out maybe eleven years worth of a lifetime," said Kyuubi with a sad expression.

"What? Why?" he snapped angrily.

"You can't live eleven years in one second. It takes time for me to gather them all up," she replied calmly. "Now, let us start your training.

* * *

Six weeks later…

* * *

To say that Kyuubi's training was tough would be an understatement, as it was downright crazy but it was all worth it. He created seal tags and ended up adding them all over his body. They were crazy hard to master, but he somehow managed thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra. His seals, again, thanks to the demon within, could carry Kage Bushin's and store up chakra. Kyuubi herself has said that he has three elements as a total; fire, lightning and wind as a total. She also said that he could've gotten the Lightning and Fire Release from her, and that he could do those two like Kawarimi. Wind was his natural release, so he had to take time to master them. She also mentioned to him in the six weeks that they have spent together that he really had to train with genuine seriousness.

The boy was, once again, in his apartment, meditating to balance his chakra. But as he was doing so, he heard a scream.

"Um…" murmured the child. He frowned, glancing at the clock. It was a late AM. Was someone other than him finally being attacked? "Have to know who screamed…"

He ran to the location coming into a skid, he looked to the person to find a girl with lavender eyes and a huge jacket. He blinked in surprise. He knew her. She was Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress with a person with a Kumo headband. He spotted Naruto, his grin becoming that of a man who was up to no good.

"Hey, kid run or else I'm gonna kill ya," he threatened.

Naruto glared. He knew that people would call him a demon if he didn't stop the man from hurting Hinata. So he did the stupid, and said the one word he kept hearing from villagers who wanted to kill him. "Fuck off."

Time stopped as the Kumo nin had his mouth agape with anger and shock. He glared, about to move to hurt the boy but Naruto took advantage of his shock and moved quickly behind him. He crafted a few handseals. "Katon: Goukyakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fireball hit the man, and he ended up burning alive. Hinata stared in shock, mostly because the gentle wild boy that she was saved by numerous times had just killed. He killed a man at the age of five.

"That's all you have to do Uzumaki."

Naruto turned around just in time to see Hyuuga Hiashi come from a corner. "Oh Hyuuga-sama…"

"It's Hyuuga for you Uzumaki." His all-seeing eyes scanned the scene. "...You saved my daughter from Kumo."

"Oh, yeah…well, uh…it was nothing. If that Kumo-nin wasn't surprised I would have died…" he said sheepishly.

"No Uzumaki. I was here when you came," said Hiashi. "I thank you for that. I'm in debt to you."

"…Well, I will take it at a later date…" said Naruto with a smile as he walked away.

"…That was Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, as she was in a daze. She blushed. She was grateful, of course she was. But she was shocked…

"Alright, let's go," Hiashi said. He picked his elder daughter up, walking away while ANBU were taking care of the scene.

"Well, well…look who is a prince on a horse," said Kyuubi.

"Not the time to joke, Kyuu-chan…" Naruto mumbled in embarrassment.

"Whatever. But did you see her blush? It was so cute!" squealed Kyuubi mischievously, making Naruto sweatdrop as he walked back to his apartment and went to sleep. From this point on, he knew that life was somehow not going to be easy at all.

* * *

At Hogwarts…

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was mad. Pissed, even. First he had to kidnap a kid which he felt had a lot of magic, and was the Prophecy Child. The Potter's kid had died so he cast that tragic event aside and put a different kid with them saying it was their child. And now the kid disappeared right after he kept him with the Dursleys…he knew that they would abuse him and then he even prepared for Ron Weasley to befriend him and the Weasley's newest child, who was a girl born a year after Harry.

Dumbledore told Molly that Harry would marry the girl Ginerva—Ginny for short. And after that Molly would have the Potter's wealth. Now the kid was presumed dead. He remembered the day he went to those unknown lands in order to search for his new unknown Promised One…

Dumbledore knew after the prophecy cancelled the Longbottom's child out—and even the Potters child. Because of this, he would have to search for this newly discovered Child of the Prophecy. He had gotten a call from the Ministry of Magic that they had found some unknown magic radiating from this place in the Pacific Ocean.

So they went to this place and what they found was very dumbfounding. A powerful force field and a Fidelio charm fragments plus a whole new continent was found. They chose someone to go there and find what was there that someone just turned out to be Dumbledore.

They made some runes so the force field wouldn't affect him. Another thing they sent him into the unknown with Dumbledore this was an experiment and when he went in the force field, it blasted the shielf into nothing.

When he first went in Dumbledore had felt as if he was in some volcano. But he couldn't feel any pain. It was confusing. Next thing he knew, he fell from the sky. He used his magic to stop himself from getting squashed, and from his point of view, he saw a forest, a place that he landed in moments later. Something hours later of wondering around, he decided to finally stop and find a path. He ended up finding it fairly easily, and flew towards a fairly large area filled with smoke and fire—a town was being attacked. What he saw was attacking, he nearly lost control of his magic.

There was a gigantic fox in the middle of the place waving its nine tails around, something of which was causing shock waves and fire. There were thousands of people fighting it, attempting and failing to harm the monstrous demon. He found that to be impressive, but he also found it to be futile. If it continued to rampage freely, then the village would be no more. Its power was too strong.

Because of this, his interest was caught, so he went to go and kidnap the fox to use him for his own greedy wishes. But he stopped when he felt some strong magic coming from the other side of the village. When he turned around he saw that a small baby that was literally absorbing the fox into a seal on his stomach.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. The kid surely must be the prophecy child…such great magic at such a small age. If he wasn't the prophecy child he could mold him into one…

Quietly chuckling to himself in a disturbing manner, he saw that the fox was gone. The kid was radiating more power quickly. He swooped down to the kid, quickly making a Gemini clone of the powerful newborn, and departed with a new bundle in his arms. Then, he made his way back to the entrance of the barrier.

As Dumbledore took the kid out of the barrier back to Hogwarts he saw that the others weren't there. So he decided to just go back, unknown to him the ministry had completely forgotten about the place as soon as Dumbledore went in the barrier.

He ended up keeping the kid at the Dursleys. Now he was missing. He would have to find him himself in order for destiny to move forward. He was Dumbledore, the leader of light and when the kid kills the Dark Lord, he would make declare him the next dark lord. And with the philosopher's stone with him, his reign will and would last forever.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Rasenkai: there TBC liked the story naruto, bye the way my story has reached 162 views and 144 visitors ,thanks**

**naruto: huh it's confusing at the end actually where did dumbledore land**

**Rasenkai: to all dumbledore had landed at the end of the land of fire I checked naruto wikis for it**

**Naruto: good any spoilers for next chapter**

**Rasenkai: oh a spoiler ok here**

**spoiler alert : whoa, a emo uchiha that's some thing right Kyuu-chan "yeah I hate those emos always brooding" replied kyuubi as the uchiha' eyes went to naruto and then narrowed "hey naruto make this a part of your act make him your rival" spoiler end**

**Rasenkai : next time The Uchiha Rival and The Meeting of the Spy . R n R , bye**


	3. The Uchiha Rival ,The Meeting of the spy

Rasenkai: "Chapter 3 is up and yes I'm not dead.

Naruto: "What's gonna be in the chapter?"

Rasenkai: "Didn't you read the chapter before this? I showed a major spoiler."

Naruto: "Ah ,yes..."

Naruto: * sweat drops *

Rasenkai : "On with the chapter!"

naruto: "Hey; wait!"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

(Time Skip: Five years: December)

In the next five years, not much has changed in the village of Konoha except the Hokage became much older, the villagers' hatred for the Kyuubi became much stronger, but the most important change was Naruto due to the mindscape and his determination; he had become really strong. His muscles was denser, his hair came to be shoulder length but he hid that with Kyuubi's chakra genjutsu a sannin level jutsu. The genjutsu uses the nature chakra around the user or the person which the genjutsu is cast on.

Currently, he could perform 15 B-Rank ,6 A-Rank ,1 border line S-Rank and 6 C-Rank jutsu with most of them being Katon and Raiton techniques. He even tried his hand in Doton and Suiton even if they weren't his primary affinties,but not much due to his genjutsu training. Thanks to his high reserves, genjutsu was always going to be one of his weaker skills but at least he had ninjutsu to counter it.

(Mindscape)

Currently, a certain ten year old blonde was searching for a demoness that was sealed in his gut,"Kyuu-chan, Where are you?" A ten-year old Naruto as he searched high and low.

His eyes were blinded as a sweet voice was spoken into his ear,"Here I am, Naruto. What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask, as of now, what would be my rank?"

The voice became sniffy as she cried a little," My dear student isn't here to say hi or anything. Just training after training..." Of course, she was ignoring the fact it was her who set up his training scheldule.

Naruto panicked a little as he didn't want to hurt one of the few people who was kind to him. He was also ignoring the fact that said person was not a person but a mighty Biju who could crush him with ease no matter how much training he did," I just to know so I compared your training to the Academy."

The voice became cheerful as the darkness was lifted from Naruto's eyes; allowing him to look back at the Kyuubi who hadn't aged a day,"Well, why didn't say so," much to his confusion. Let it be known that the one type of training Naruto never got around to was how to know what females of female conscious would think," Based on the people I fought with when I was still roaming around. Your chakra reserves is humongous, that's a word I learned from one of your classmates while you were outside the mindscape by the way, due to my chakra and yours being mixed together. Your chakra control is high quite high, a miracle really or it's just really good coaching on my part. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are around an adult's level based on a few idiots who attacked me with each respectively. Genjutsu is okay but not the best. Kenjutsu is good enough at your age. All in all, you should be fine." The Kyuubi grinned as she gave a cheesy thumbs-up and Naruto had to repress the memory of a person in a green jumpsuit or the mindscape would changed and his teacher would be scarred for life.

He was brought back from his wandering off when a slender hand cupped his chin letting Naruto see softness on Kyuubi's face as she frowned,"Naruto, you're going to start the academy tomorrow so hide your skills, you have to be the academy dobe It's all to hide your skills otherwise they might suspect that you're getting influenced by their 'so-called demon'"

Naruto removed the hand and gave the Kyuubi a hug,"No problem, Kyuu-chan" as he then removed himself as he gave a kiss on the cheek,"Goodnight," as he disappeared from the mindscape. The Kyuubi touched the area where she was kissed as she muttered to herself, "Is this what meant, Tou-san, when I would see the pure light of the ningens that you loved so much?"

(Timeskip: Morning)

"I want something to drink, gimme something to drink." *Bam* "Ouch," our protagnist cried out as he fell from his bed sleepily, "gotta make breakfast; wait a minute, it's Academy day, I guess that I have to eat at Ichiraku's today." he muttered to himself as he went to the shower while rubbing his eyes and came back 5 minutes later all showered and dressed up.

"Gotta run," he said to no-one but himself as he took his allowance from his locker and ran out of his apartment, "Kyuu-chan, you there?" Naruto asked as he reached Ichiraku's and brought a miso ramen for breakfast.

"Nah, I'm not here. It's not like I'm stuck in a seal on your gut so I'm somewhere in the middle of Hi no Kuni." The Kyuubi snarkily replied, she was getting tired of her student asking the same question when he knew the answer.

'Sorry, I was just making sure,' Naruto apologized as he gulped down the last of his ramen, paid for it and went to the Academy. The Kyuubi sighed in Naruto's mindscape before she went to take a nap on her very comfy bed. What can she say; she needed her beauty sleep...

(Konoha Shinobi Academy)

Just as he reached the class he saw a bunch of people playing around and a bunch of clan heirs that he knew of by reputation, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuuga... wait a minute; Hyuuga? Uchiha? Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha otherwise known as the guy who killed his enitire clan even his mother. 'Great, just what we needed, an emo brooder who's also an avenger,' Naruto could see the 'emo brooder' was alone as he sat down next to a tree and had his hands were clamped together in front of his nose as he tilted head downwards slightly,giving the appearance that he was thinking of something darkly.

'Hey, Kyuu-chan; I found the legendary Emo Uchiha. That's something rare, right Kyuu-chan.' Naruto thought to the Kyuubi who woke up instantly the minute she heard 'Uchiha' and 'found' together. She always had a special hatred to that clan even since she was mind-controlled by Madara. Granted, she hated almost every ningen on the planet with the exception of Naruto, her old man and a select few but it takes something really drastic for her to curse for your name for eternity like sealing her for nearly a century or chaining her to a ball of lava on her back.

"Yeah, I hate those emos, they're always brooding," the Kyuubi as the Uchiha's eyes went to Naruto and then narrowed, "Hey Naruto, make this a part of your act; make him your rival."

'The might Biju say what now and why should I?' Naruto frowned, he didn't know why Kyuu-chan would suggest that.

'I feel that by doing so, we will be able to remove him from the darkness, perhaps if we are successful, the future Uchihas may be better' Kyuubi replied, 'and anyway, if we aren't , at the exam time we will show how we don't care about him,' she continued.

"I have no doubt that they will compare you to the Uchiha anyways. As you act stupid and compared the act to the Uchiha, they'll believe you're an idiot."The Kyuubi explained before Naruto received a headache,"And what's with 'why should I', you think you're better than him?"

Naruto nodded,'I don't think...I know,' to which Naruto received another headache.

"Listen Naruto, I know your skills are way better than most your age but you have to tone down the arrogance. Look at me, I'm the strongest being on the planet yet I'm sealed away by people who were about six thousands times weaker than me."

As Naruto rubbed his head, he apologized,'You're right,I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted,now let's head inside."

And as such, time went on and Naruto forced to like one of the Uchiha Fanclub members for his act, a banshee that went with the name of Haruno. He really hated those bubblegum shits, because of the Haruno girl's parents; he was treated even more horribly as time went on. But as he acted more and more, it became a second personality for him and by wearing a orange damned jumpsuit, no one actually thought he would he would be able to give the Old Man Hokage a run for his money. Finally, it was time for the academy exam.

(Timeskip: 6 months month: June)

"Finally Kyuubi, it's time to show the class who's a dobe particularly that Inuzuka hound," Naruto laughed maniacally as he threw the jumpsuit in the bin before lighting it up with a low-level Katon jutsu and put on a black t-shirt with a a red spiral on the back, a black wrist band, a fingerless gloves with some spikes on top, a jacket which he zipped close half-way across his chest and finally a trench coat which had strips of red and orange flames down as he watched the jumpsuit disappeared. He would almost hear the betrayed cries of his lonely jumpsuit but he didn't care.

Naruto took a look at himself in a mirror and gave a nod,"Yeah, I'm looking totally bad-ass,mwhahaha" he continued his maniacal laugh as Kyuubi shared his vision with a vanity mirror acting as a catalyst as she brushed her hair,'Certainly,' as she continued brushing. She never cared about what her student decided how to dressed because it really didn't concern her.

"And now, it's time to removed the genjutsu," Naruto said as he took a closer look at his mirror as he had forgotten what he looked like since it was a price he had to pay in order to keep up the ruse. Kyuubi rolled her eyes as she manipulated her Youki in a way that would stop the jutsu as Naruto admired his true features.

Eventually, Naruto travelled across town not caring as people eyed him as if he had gone mad. But he paid them any heed as he shunshined across town to the Academy. 'Shunshin rules,' Naruto thought as he kicked his classroom doors open, "Hear ye, hear ye, Uzumaki Naruto is herem" he decarled with his hands in the air as he flashed a grin which made a lot of girls blushed with the stranger ones being some from the Uchiha Fanclub.

Of course, a banshee screamed when she saw what Naruto was doing, "NARUTO , WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ,SASUKE-KUN IS WAY BETTER."

Naruto had his pinky in his ears when the bansee screamed and simply insulted back,"Shut the fuck up, Banshee. Konoha just might go deaf with you around." Much to the bansee's or otherwise known as Sakura Haruno's shock at how the love-sick dobe who likes her so much become like this, "I..I..I," she stuttered as the class laughed and jeered except for Sasuke.

Uchihas don't laugh or jeer; they smirked and chuckled condescendingly.

Just then, Iruka who was the academy teacher came out, "Today is the Academy Exam al you have to is three jutsus. The Kawarimi, Two the Henge and three the Bunshin. With that said, line up please" he pointed as the civilians went first since usually not much were chosen. Then the clan heads went and all passed with his time came last.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka announced.

"Hai," Naruto replied as he kawarimied with a student, perform a perfect henge of Iruka while waiting as Kyuubi ate his chakra before using a bunshin. " Naruto, Ninjutsu pass" Iruka scribbled as he had the students moved outside for the weapon portion of the test here. Needless to say, Naruto passed with a bulls-eye.

Later, the written portion had came and here too he passed and then came the taijutsu portion where Naruto had to fight against Mizuki which he had no doubt that wanted him to fail. Iruka was the referree as he said, "You have to have at least 4 hits on Mizuki-sensei to pass." As always, most of the civilians failed with the clan heads before his chance came.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called for his student, 'What's wrong with him? He's not acting the same,' the concern teacher thought to himself as said child entered the ring. " The Kyuubi child" Mizuki thought with a grin, 'Of course he will...' Mizuki couldn't even finish his thoughts as Naruto sped forward sending a punch to the gut, followed by a immediate spin kick, which made Mizuki fall to to his knees and sent Naruto flying a feet backwards. Naruto then ran and somersaulted ending with a flying kick to the face.

Everyone was speechless and had their eyes popping from their sockets as they watched Just as Mizuki was going to crash into the ground, Naruto jumped while he was spin-kicked Mizuki and back-flipped onto the ground.

"Damn, that combo always makes me feel a bit dizzy" Naruto said "N-N-Naruto passes" Iruka stuttered as he was still in shock mode at what happened.

While all this was happening; two very important facts were made. One: Sasuke was very angry at the dobe's display, "Dobe, you can't do all this as you're just the dobe." Sasuke was repeating madly and the second was that Mizuki was nearly crying that his perfect plan had ended badly.

And so the exam was over, the rookie of the year was ….. Naruto Uzumaki . Said child was dancing very happily as Hinata was a bit worried that Naruto couldn't pass, conveniently forgetting that he was the one who saved from becoming Kumo's Hyuuga breeding stock, since he was the class clown. But she still was happy that her fears were unjusted.

Just then, Naruto ran towards her and said "Yo Hinata, congrats on passing," and he kissed her cheek, he kissed HER. This was all she needed and fainted leaving an awake Naruto awake, "che, she always faints." naruto brought her back to the Hyuuga Clan Compound as he moved towards a training ground.

Mizuki was having a bad day, no a VERY bad day. The demon nearly killed him and his fiancee canceled their engagement earlier. Now he would have to initiate the plan alot sooner than expected. He went after the demon and managed to catch him as he was going to a training ground, "Hey Naruto, would you like to have the Chunin rank, a secret exam is being conducted by the Hokage and I would like to nominate you for Chunin." He-he, now the demon would soon be dead one way or another.

Naruto was angry that Mizuki was trying to deceive him, he knew from Sarutobi's stories that there was no scret exams. Now it's time for some action since Mizuki had told him to steal the forbidden Kinjutsu scroll. Oh, he would steal it but then he would also report on his .

Sarutobi was having some trouble with a total of a thousand and sixty papers that needed to be seen, signed and approved . And on top of that Naruto told him of Mizuki's deception. He was too old for this shit and he wants to retire.

(Training Ground Forty-four)

Training Ground Forty-Four also known as Forest of Death is where Mizuki will die. As Naruto waited, he was reading through the scroll, "hmmm, Kage Bunshin already learned it; oh...Bunshin Daibhahukka, I still need need to learn that so lets copy,' Naruto thought as he copied it on a empty scroll as he looked through the Forbidden scroll even more, 'Chakra Sabre, I still need to learn that... how to use multiple affinities at once, defintily need to learn that...' he kept to that plane of thought as he copied almost everything he wanted from the scroll just as he sensed Mizuki-teme coming in.

"Ok, let's close this thing," Naruto muttered as he closed the scroll. Mizuki then appeared, "Hello Naruto, do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki grinned, "Yeah yeah, the Kyuubi is sealed in me; the villagers think I'm the Kyuubi. Now would kindly fuck off." Naruto yawned openly," You brat, now you will give me the scroll and die like a nice little demon."

Mizuki threw a huge windmill shuriken while Naruto was a little wide-eyed, "Damn, those are some huge shuriken" as he jumped in the air, did a backflip as he jumped on a branch, "That's it, Fuuton:Daitoppa!" the rookie of the year yelled out as he performed multiple seals and released a gale of air. Mizuki took another shuriken, but it was too late as the air tore through his body and threw him across some trees and slammed him down,"Sh-sh-shit," Mizuki stuttered as he fell unconscious.

"Let's take him to the hokage, he will know what to do with him" naruto said as he flung mizuki on his shoulder and took to hokage tower

(Hokage Tower- Hokage office)

Naruto arrived and threw Mizuki onto the floor, "Mizuki capture complete, Hokage-sama."

"ANBU," the Hokage called and a ANBU with a bear mask appeared, "Take the traitor and escort him to the T&amp;I department" Sarutobi ordered and the bear mask ANBU took Mizuki away, "The capture of a chunnin rank traitor will be added to your account," the old man warmly told Naruto.

"Hai," Naruto replied as he went home. In his mind he had on thought 'hope genin days will be nice' he did not no how much surprises he had

(Hogwarts- dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was seething that the Potter brat wasn't found yet and the new school year was almost starting. He would have to find him or else his plan would be in vain. The old wizard would have to start finding the brat, but where would he be? Maybe... just maybe the owls would find him or else he would have to send Fawkes the phoenix which he had forcefully turned by runes into his pet. Something must be done, because currently he did nothing.

* * *

TBC

* * *

naruto: "Whoa you're the worst manipulator, rasenkai."

rasenkai: "That's a part of fics, dumbass."

sasuke: "I'm an emo so fuck you."

rasenkai: "ok ok see you next chap spoiler time"

spoiler:

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna!" the drunken man exclaimed.

spoiler over

Rasenkai: "read and review"

Rasenkai: "Next time Becoming Genin"


	4. Becoming Genin

Rasenkai: chapter 4 up

Naruto: took you long enough

Sasuke: shut up dobe...

Naruto:teme, how did you come in this chat

Sasuke: rasenkai,introduced me dobe.

Rasenkai: ok , ok disclaimer

Disclaimer: me not own naruto or hp

* * *

"haaa" naruto yawned as he woke from his bed " it's team time" he said with that he took a instant ramen from the fridge and heated it. While heating he exercised . Twenty minutes later he was at the academy. When he went inside the first thing he saw was a lot of fan girls drool covered face. "hey fan girls are poisoned , Sasuke did you do it?." he said loudly , Sasuke grew a tick mark , and kiba fell headfirst laughing " SHUT UP , NARUTO-BAKA" sakura screeched "sorry, did you say something" naruto said as he removed a pair of ear plugs ,meanwhile a certain some one sneezed, this caused more laughing just then iruka came "students back to your place" he said "Ok, students today you will be genin, the team goes like this , Team 1..." naruto was in his thoughts thinking that it will be a nice life as genin just then he heard his name "Team 7 is naruto uzumaki , Sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno, with jonin sensei as kakashi hatake " iruka announced "YES, SEE INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" she screeched , before ino could answer naruto had enough , he focused all killing intent into he's mouth making he's voice demonic "**SHUT THE FUCK OFF FAN GIRL"**

he said this was too much for sakura she fainted while some off the faint hearted fell unconscious , iruka continued a bit disturbed "Team 8 is kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuuga and shino aburame, your sensei is kurenai yuhi" he continued " Team 9 still in circulation, Team 10 is Ino yamanaka , choji akimichi and shikamaru nara, that's it be good genin and follow your dreams, your jonin will come after the lunch break" he said as he went out smiling

All of the teams had left but team 7s sensei had yet to come ' I shouldn't have thought that kakashi would come early' naruto thought as he drifted into he's mindscape as he had something to ask kyuubi,

Mindscape

he soon appeared in the seal and rushed at the castle, calling her name "what's up naruto" kyuubi called she was near the newly made swimming pool " I wanted to ask you about the other bijuu" he asked , kyuubi raised a eyebrow " what off it" what happens when you become a 2 bijuu in a single body" he asked " You gain both off their abilities" she asked surprised "now you must go someone's coming" she said

outside Mindscape

Kakashi appeared and looked at them " meet me at the rooftop" he said as he shunshined away, sasuke stood and waked towards the roof, sakura behind him. Naruto merely shunshined at the roof surprising kakashi.

Soon all of them appeared , kakashi stepped forward "so now that you all are here lets introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes , dreams for the future etc" he said "but sensei can you introduce yourself first" sakura said , kakashi sighed " Okay, My name is kakashi hatake , my likes are reading my book , dislike is none of your business , dreams for future is none of your business"he said all of them sweat dropped and thought the same thing ' we got to know nothing from him' "okay pinky you next" he said " My name is sakura haruno my like is..." he glanced at sasuke and squealed " my dreams for future are.." she looked at sasuke "my dislikes are naruto-baka and ino-pig" kakashi sighed ' a fan girl' "ok emo you next" he said

" my name is sasuke uchiha , my likes are none, my dislikes are none , my dream .. no my ambition is to kill a certain person and revive my clan" he said , kakashi sighed ' a avenger' "he thought ok Blondie you next" he said " my name is naruto uzumaki , I don't like anything except training , my dislikes are a lot , my dream does not matter" he said quietly , kakashi looked surprised ' didn't sandaime said that he wanted to be hokage' "ok be at training ground 7 tomorrow for your genin test" he said " but didn't we do that already" sakura screeched " that was to remove the weaklings, and a suggestion -don't eat your breakfast " kakashi said and poofed away ' just perfect for testing that jutsu' naruto said darkly as he shunshined away

The Next Day

Naruto woke up, did he's normal exercises which consisted of straining the muscles, for agility . He put on he's new clothing and went to eat his breakfast , despite his sensei saying.

Training Ground 7

Naruto went there and saw that he's teammates were there so he quickly went into a bush and went into a meditative position soon he came to a familiar place.

Mindscape

kyuubi was sitting on a arm chair sunbathing she saw naruto appear and coming towards her "oh naruto-kun , did you come here to ask something" she asked "can you continue about that story of that sage, since my sensei is yet to come" he answered " oh but it is a long story" she said "no problem" he quickly answered " ok, so my father and creator the Rikudō Sennin was a prince , he's mother named him Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He possessed his mother's eyes and also a third eye with the Rinne Sharingan.

His mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was the first person with chakra. She soon gave birth to his brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki . Soon kaguya was getting possesive with her powers, since she ate the chakra fruit of the shinju which gave birth to chakra, it brought to her mind insanity. she fused with shinju and became a monster called juubi so hagoromo and his brother sealed her into hagoromo and he became the first jinchūriki. He was revered as a god. He then spread Ninshūwhich soon became ninjutsu , which he didn't want to become. When on his death bed he converted juubi's chakra into the tailed beasts, while he sealed the juubi's body which became the moon."she taught. "wait, what became of hamura" he asked

"hmmm, ah, While my father was teaching Ninshū , the juubi's chakra when he rampaged had spread beyond the elemental countries which hagoromo called the After. The people in the after somehow caught it and absorbed it since they didn't have it from the begaining, they got a deformed and strained beyond repair version , which they called 'Magic', which in reality was just Will Materialization with a bit of chakra enhancement , they kept getting more and more in numbers and they created just the same wars like the elemental countess's clan wars.

Hagoromo didn't want this to happen , he had seen all this with his rinnegan , so with his remaining powers on his death bed. He created a special barrier made from his soul which will not allow anybody outside of the elemental countries to enter or leave , and anybody who goes outside with out their will , will be brought back immediately . It was powered by our chakra and we became the country's guardians , Hagoromo was dieing quickly so he fused with hamura and told him to become the magic user's or Wizard's god , which he became he was known as 'Merlin'"kyuubi told naruto "wait, made from his soul ?" naruto asked "yeah, what was it called... yes, Horcrux, basically he put his soul in the barrier, it can also be used to cheat death since it's a part of your soul , you will be reborn in it" she said "but didn't he fuse with hamura ?" naruto asked "yes, but since he fused he was absorbed by hamura , they were two minds sharing one body like us, once they die they will go back and be with the barrier" she said " Now go we will talk later kakashi is coming"

Outside

Kakashi shunshined near them , naruto jumped from the bush and walked towards them "YOUR LATE" sakura screeched "i got lost on the road of life" kakashi said "Your lieing " sakura accused " ok, ok let's start the test , you have to take this 2 bells from me whoever doesn't gets send back to the academy" kakashi said " but sensei , there is only 2 bells?" she said "yes that's why 1 will be send back" he said "_wait, wait, wait 2 bells , I never heard of 2 cell teams, hmmm, Look underneath the underneath"_ naruto thought kakashi removes a alarm clock setting the time" you got till evening , start" kakashi announced just as he said they jumped away _"hmm, sakura near a tree , sasuke underneath the tree , where's naruto?_" kakashi thought just as he said that naruto burst from the ground taking kakashi of guard enough for him to give him a punch on his chin , making kakashi fly in the sky as he fell on the ground , he stood facing naruto

"As your sensei I will teach you lessons, lesson 1 taijutsu as he said that he appeared near naruto , trying to strike him on his chest but he was kicked in the air by a kick, naruto appeared on top of him gave him a roundhouse kick and then turning like a tornado s,pinning and striking directly on a falling kakashi's chest "tornado strike combo" naruto said the combo "_he strikes like Gai, wait , that combo was B rank "_ kakashi thought as he hit the ground naruto appeared on top of a crater which was created by kakashi's crash , kakashi appeared behind him and kicked him , but he poofed "_ a clone ?" _he thought

"_let's see sakura"_ he thought again , he vanished and appeared behind sakura "Lesson 2 Genjutsu" he muttered giving sakura horrifying genjutsu "Kunoichi of the year , huh" he said as he vanished again just as he vanished naruto jumped from the bush with sasuke they both tried to wake her up " sakura wake up" naruto said , sakura woke looking at sasuke and tried to jump on him "sasuke your..." she tried to say something but naruto put hand on her mouth with sasuke "speak softly kakashi wants us to fight with each other but in reality he wants us to be a team and fight him" naruto said sakura nods " ok here's the plan ..."

20 Minutes later

sasuke jumps from the bush and runs toward kakashi " oh, so your coming alone" kakashi says and runs toward him " Lesson 3 Ninjutsu" kakashi says just when he try's to make hand signs he gets hit by a punch which sends him flying in the air , naruto appear in the air and grabs kakashi's ankle then throws him downward just as he throws him he kicks him on his spine throwing hardly down when he hits the ground he sees multiple exploding tags which explodes

"_Shit"_ he thinks as he gets blown away. Just then the alarm rings "You all lose" kakashi says getting from the crater he created "who says that" sasuke says removing the bells "ok but one of you goes to the academy" he says "Oh really , how about if I show you this?" naruto said removing 'Icha Icha Paradise' from his pocket and then removing a lighter and clicking it . Kakashi's eyes widen "don't , don't light it" he says "oh then should I do this" naruto replies , clicking the lighter close and then opening the book "nami-chan don't do that" he starts to say "DON'T , ok,ok you pass" kakashi speaks really worried "meet me here tomorrow to start missions" he says , taking his book and poofing away.

The next 4 months went pretty quickly , they were on a schedule of fucking chores...ahem...D-rank missions. Naruto was already fed up of this chores. But he never did it himself . He just put his clones to work , which angered kakashi a lot , kakashi was thinking of telling the hokage of this . But naruto blackmailed the hokage...ahem... gifted the hokage with a small ,tiny, gift. So that he doesn't interfere

Flashback

"_naruto, why were you using clones during the D-rank missions which I give you" the hokage told naruto _

"_Sandaime-sama , it's a mission can't we use jutsu" naruto said with a small, unnoticeable smirk_

_the sandaime couldn't say anything , since missions were for shinobi and if he did say that D-rank were chores he would be caught and it might result in a civil war_

"_oh and hokage-sama , here's a gift" naruto said and tossed a scroll on the desk , while going away_

_the sandaime untied the scroll and looked at it's contents _

_Dear Jiji_

_here is a gift for you to get rid of your paper work ,it's just one word though  
_

_Kage bunshin_

_naruto_

_PS: don't interfere in my work this is a gift to remember_

_hiruzen was in shock and then a grin appeared on his face "paper work Die" _

Flashback end

Today Team 7 was there for a new mission " hmmm, there is the usual capture tora and..." hiruzen couldn't finish as sasuke screamed "I DON'T WANT ANYMORE D-RANK MISSIONS" he screamed "sasuke don't speak to the hokage like that" kakashi said " I second that , I can't take it anymore . At least give me a C-rank " Naruto said "kakashi do you think that your team is ready for a C-rank" hokage-sama replied "hmmm, yes" kakashi answered

"Okay bring him in" hokage said as the doors opened in walked a old man

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna" tazuna declared

"Is this it a group of brats , a pink haired girl who looks like she can die any second , a emo ,a cyclops and a bad-ass looking kid" he said obviously drunk

team 7 minus naruto was mad

"Team 7 your given a C-rank mission , a escort mission you have to escort tazuna to wave country and save him from bandits who might attack" hokage answered

"Okay team meet me tomorrow at the Gate with everything you want to bring packed" kakashi said and disappeared

Tomorrow

Naruto was relaxing underneath a tree in a deep meditation he appeared in the seal

Mindscape

Kyuubi was sunbathing "ummm, what's up naruto-kun do you want more training" she said "No, I wanted to ask you to continue your lecture on that topic about magic" he answered " I don't know much since I don't like going outside this continent , but I will tell you what I know" she said "so lets start" she said "So, after hamura taught wizards about the ways of peace ,he's body was getting way too old so he got 4 pupils to continue his ways they were called , Godric Gryffindor ,Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, they had their own ways but sticked together. Godric was brash and idiotic , I hated him he was manipulative too. Salazar was cunning very much like Madara . Helga was too loyal and believed everything what she heard . And Rowena was just like sakura except the fan girl part.

So once hamura died , they all got together and made this castle which was called Hogwarts where they taught children magic, it still there. But Salazar didn't like muggle-borns , he called them mudblood, he wanted the castle free of them , but he's teammates didn't like the idea so he left them , he's just like madara" she told naruto "he kyuu-chan do you think I can control magic" he asked her "naruto of course you can I told you it's just will materialization , but the wizards had underdeveloped chakra coils so they made a focus point called a wand but in reality it was made from chakra trees and summons" she told him "ok your sensei is coming" she told him

Outside

"hey it's quite early " he said as he walked out going towards he's comrades "ok, so everybody is here let's go" kakashi said

Tbc...

Rasenkai: Hey , everybody , there is this poll on my profile about what Blood line naruto gets PLEASE vote. And the spoiler is here

Spoiler

"FOUND HIM" dumbledore say's as he takes hold of his wand and goes forward

Spoiler end

Rasenkai: next time 'Fighting in Wave'

Rasenkai: Read and Review . Buh-bye


	5. Fighting in Wave

Rasenkai: hmmm, chapter 5 is up

Naruto: Hey why update so slow

Rasenkai: I'm sick naruto-baka

Naruto: don't call me Baka

Rasenkai: what ever

Disclaimer: Check it in Chapter 1

* * *

Last time

"_hey it's quite early " he said as he walked out going towards he's comrades "ok, so everybody is here let's go" kakashi said_

Now

Team 7 was walking with tazuna and it had been 20 minutes already sakura was asking kakashi a lot of questions and naruto and sasuke were quite . It was very quite and naruto was bored a lot . He suddenly felt a presence and he looked around and found a puddle '_ it's not rained in two months what's a puddle doing here_' he looked at kakashi and saw him looking at it too.

They crossed the puddle and walked away when suddenly two masked people jumped from a bush, with a chain connected to their hands which wore gauntlets , they caught kakashi in between their chain and skewered him. "one down" one of them said, and started running towards them , sakura was crying , sasuke was sweating and tazuna shocked. Sasuke removed a kunai and took a defensive stance

Naruto ran towards them making a hand seal " kage bunshin" he said making a clone which disappeared, naruto removed a kunai , infusing it with raiton chakra and then throwing it at the chain. " ha, that's it" said one of the masked people. The chakra enchanced kunai was caught in the hole of the chain , hitting a tree, making the masked people unable to move. " Gozu and Mizu the demon brothers ,what are you doing here" naruto said but didn't get a reply, the demon brothers disconnected the chain

And started went to give a punch at naruto but naruto disappeared , appearing behind them with the clone made before "Katon:Gokyakuu no jutsu" ( fire release : great fireball), "fuuton: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)" was heard behind them the wind infusing with fire making a very huge fire ball hitting the brothers on the back killing them both "great work naruto and sasuke" kakashi said suddenly appearing "but sensei...you..you were killed" sakura said shocked

"actually, kakashi-sensei did a kawarimi" naruto said pointing at the skewered log " you're correct naruto. Naruto you did a good job defeating two chunin rank missing nin , sasuke you defended tazuna from them in case naruto got defeated and you sakura were the worst , you did nothing" kakashi said with a frown " tazuna-san we need to talk" kakashi says

20 minutes later

"so basically Gato took over your village and is now looting it" kakashi said as he looked at tazuna with a impassive gaze "yes and since I don't have so much money I couldn't take a higher up mission

"team, what do you think of it do you want to continue, it could be dangerous by now this mission is B-rank" kakashi announced " I will continue since I want to see how powerful this gato is" naruto said "i will continue too" sasuke said " me too" sakura continued with a bit of nervousness "Ok but tazuna -San you will have to give a higher amount of money" kakashi says to tazuna " thank you ,thank you" tazuna kept thanking them

In wave country

They had reached wave country walking towards the village when suddenly naruto felt a presence he looked at a bush and threw a kunai which struck the bush , out came a rabbit. "naruto-baka why did you try to harm a poor rabbit" sakura screeched "shut your trap" naruto said " look at the coat of that rabbit it's summer so it should be brown but it's white so someone used to keep it as a pet and kawarimi with it so as to not get hit" naruto stated when suddenly a huge cleaver came swirling in the air

"Every body duck" kakashi commanded and dodged taking tazuna down with him. A man appeared above the cleaver "Kakashi no Sharingan , of course that's why the demon brothers didn't stand a chance against you" the man said "Zabuza Momochi , Demon of the mist ,one of the seven swordsmen of the mist , wielder of the blade Kubikiribōchō and a A rank missing nin. Team this is now A-rank mission , don't fret because take care of Zabuza kakashi stated , adjusting his headband revealing his Sharingan "Team do a manji formation, do not worry, I will protect you with my life" kakashi stated "though such a protection is useless" zabuza stated instantly appearing in the center of the formation,

As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Kakashi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai. Just as the it hit him it turned into water and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "It was my 'Mizu bunshin no jutsu kakashi" zabuza said ,Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza 'Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Mizu bunshin' he thought as Zabuza charged toward him. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, "It's over Zabuza Momochi"

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, and the first Zabuza turned to a pool of water 'Another Mizu bunshin' kakashi thought . Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza appeared on it's surface "now kakashi take this 'Suirō no Jutsu '" he said making numerous handseals which in turn trapped kakashi within a water prison "now kakashi I will kill your students in front of you" he said making another Mizu bunshin and sending it towards them.

"That's it enough" naruto said surprising zabuza "oh and what are you going to do play 'ninja'" zabuza replied chuckling "naruto take tazuna and run away with sasuke and sakura protect yourselves I will be ok , zabuza needs to remove his hands from this prison to kill me" kakashi said to them " i'm not gonna run away" naruto said stepping forward " protect tazuna-san I will be back" naruto spoke to sasuke "oh so the brat's gonna be a hero" zabuza said as the mizu bunshin came forward " naruto , no" kakashi said trying to get out of it , naruto did numerous hand seals "fuuton:Daitoppa" he said spitting out a huge sphere of wind throwing away the mizu bunshin , but it pierced a tree with his kubikiribōchō , holding it for support "oh so the brat has a punch" the real zabuza stated.

The mizu bunshin landed on the ground taking his sword with him and throwing it at naruto, naruto jumped from it's way just in time because the bunshin appeared at his spot holding taking hold of the sword at swiping it. It than proceeded to cut at him with a fury of sword slashes which naruto dodged

"Brat , just die already" zabuza stated already losing his patience while kakashi was whooping in joy , his student was on par with a A-rank missing nin bunshin, oh joy. Meanwhile naruto was trying to dodge yet again a sword slash. Just for the mizu bunshin to jump and kick him and then cut him "yes , killed him" zabuza stated just to see the

'naruto' to poof signaling it to be a kage bunshin. "Hey if your looking for me i'm here" naruto said "now fight with this" naruto said making a cross hand seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said making 100 clones all made for fighting the mizu bunshin 'now to prepare my jutsu' he thought

_Flashback_

"hey kyuu-chan you said that some of your chakra was mixed with mine, hence the huge chakra reserve"naruto said, they were currently talking about jutsus "yes , so ?" she asked "you also said with your chakra I can make chakra arms" he said " yes , but what are you talking about" she asked confused " I was thinking of making my own jutsu , it's based on the version 1 chakra cloak ," he said

"and I wanted to make something else too..."

_Flashback end_

'Now concentrate' he thought channeling chakra through out his body making it glow purple, 'form' he thought "Chakura Sōsa āto Jutsu " he said , making a purplish cloak surrounding him, he put his hands on the ground

"Chakura sōso āto : Dantō supaiku" he said making the chakra surrounding him disappear into the ground , he then waved his hand upwards making spikes come out from the ground piercing the fighting mizu bunshin which killed 40 kage bunshin , Kakashi was scared ' what was that jutsu I couldn't even copy it' he thought , zabuza was surprised "oh , so the kid could defeat my bunshin , now defeat this"

he said making 20 mizu bunshin which quickly started running towards naruto who wasn't even fazed. He waved his hands downwards , making the spikes disappear into the ground " Chakura sōsa āto: Shīrudochakura" he said making the chakra appear from the ground forming a shield ,absorbing the impact of the strike from the bunshin, naruto then opened his palm facing the bunshin

"Chakura sōsa āto: Dantō supaiku" he said and made the shield sprout spikes which then went flying piercing all the mizu bunshin. "now to finish you" naruto said waving his hands making two huge zabuza's size hands made of chakra come out of the water on which zabuza was standing , t"Chakura sōsa āto: Suterusu hokaku" he said making the hands keep him in place ,he then waved he's hands inwards making all the spikes of chakra turn into blobs , which gathered onto he's body , he then pointed at zabuza with his hand , his index finger outwards along with his first finger , the others inwards , "Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura buki"

he said making two arms come out from his back , both palms flat hovering above his hand, a small ball was made , it started turning and bulging in appearance they kept growing and then stopped at a size of a baseball "Chakurabīmu o supairaru"naruto said firing it at zabuza , it hit him ,piercing him in the stomach " gaaaaaaaa"

zabuza screamed , he spat blood , the beam of chakra had passed through his stomach , damaging his organs ,the huge hands keeping zabuza in place then started growing ,zabuza who was still screaming was kept in place , they then sprouted spikes outwards "Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura Dantō yari taki no sōgi " naruto said making the spikes pierce zabuza as well as break many of his bones , making zabuza scream louder , then the chakra covering him spitted him out , it then returned to naruto ,zabuza banged a tree , breaking through it , and falling head first onto the ground with the tree falling down on him . The water prison which zabuza created had already broken making kakashi free

Sasuke just stared , the dead last finished 21 mizu bunshin and didn't even sweat , he took on zabuza a A-rank missing nin and didn't die , Why couldn't he be so strong, he would ask naruto about that jutsu and then he would get power to kill itachi

Sakura was scared , the dead last defeated a A-rank missing nin , what else did he hid , anyways sasuke-kun was much better than anybody

Tazuna was sweating ,ninjas had so much power , with this Wave would be free

Kakashi was scared , Naruto hid a lot of things , and that move it was with out any handseals , so he couldn't even copy it . Would need to find out about that chakra too

Zabuza was scared , oh yes , that brat defeated him so easily, he would kill the kid badly and torture the brat really hard

Naruto was panting , he hadn't used the full power of that beam, it always destroyed any matter it hits in a 1 km range in full power, that's why he couldn't use it but now zabuza couldn't kill him

Team 7 and tazuna went towards zabuza, zabuza's stomach was hit by that beam, he was burning and his left hand was limping and he had lots of deep wounds , suddenly a needle pierced zabuza , a person suddenly appeared beside him "thanks a lot for subduing zabuza I was on his trail for too long" the person said he had a kiri ninja head band

"your... a hunter nin" kakashi said "yes and thanks alot" the hunter nin said taking hold zabuza and then disappearing "guys I used sharingan too long I will be unconscious any moment.." kakashi said , already covering his sharingan , he fell down. Sasuke caught him "Let's go to tazuna's house" sasuke said looking at tazuna "oh.. ok" tazuna stated stuttering

At Tazuna's Home

Kakashi was on sasuke's shoulder , he was quite heavy , they arrived at tazuna's , tazuna knocked at his door , it was opened by a beautiful woman " guys meet my daughter Tsunami" he said , "oh so your the ninjas who escorted my father"tsunami said , "yes we are them" naruto said " can you give us a place so we can keep our unconscious sensei" sakura said "ah, yes ,yes " she said pointing at a sofa, sasuke threw kakashi on the bed. "so are you the only people living in the house" sakura asked "no , my son Inari is also living here , he's playing outside" Tsunami said

The Next Day

Kakashi had woken up and was sitting with his students and tazuna and tsunami at the table "guys, zabuza is alive" he said , sakura was scared , sasuke sweating and naruto stoic "But the hunter nin killed him" sakura said "No hunter nins kill on dispose the body on spot and she didn't and what did she use a senbon , sometimes senbon can be used to delay death she did exactly that" kakashi said "so the nin was a accomplice" sasuke asked "yes , and because of that and the injuries naruto gave him at least a month will be done until he will be able to move and kill" he said "So i'm going to train you people to fight with Zabuza and that nin" kakashi stated

"So let's go outside , since I can't move properly and need crutches I will only help and instruct you how to do it rest is up to yourselves" he said

Outside

"Now i'm going to teach you how to climb trees ,without using your hands"kakashi said going towards a tree and started walking on it and then down "kakashi-sensei, how did you did it" sakura asked "by adding chakra to my feet I can stick to any surface" he answered "but what's the use of it" sasuke asked "by this you can better control chakra and add more or less of it to a jutsu" kakashi answered , naruto just smirked "That's it chakra control exercise , I expected more kakashi-sensei" naruto said "naruto don't speak like that even you don't know how to do it" sakura said "did I?" naruto said calmly walking on the tree and then jumping down , "now i'm going to do my own training" naruto declared disappearing away

Everybody were silent , kakashi never expected naruto to know this exercise neither did sasuke or sakura ,all had the same thought ' naruto has a big secret'

Naruto just walked at a calm , undisturbed place and sat in meditation , he soon appeared in his mindscape

Mindscape

"So you came here for Training ,huh" kyuubi said sitting on top of the roof of the castle "yes" naruto said "well, your chakra control is good and all as well as those Chakura Sōsa āto jutsu , but you do need extra help" she continued "do you know naruto that when the Rikudō Sennin created us bijuu he also added shards of his chakra , that's why each of us have bloodlines , and I have all of the bloodlines on this planet" she said with a smirk "That's why I will give you 4 bloodlines as well as a summoning contract" she said smiling "4 bloodlines? , which how can I choose so many" he asked "i will let you choose from a select few bloodlines which are really strong and able to merge with your cells , now let me look at your cells" she said throwing him out of his mind

Outside

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

""FOUND HIM" dumbledore say's , he takes hold of his wand and goes forward , albus dumbledore had found him , meaning he found harry potter the famous brat, he had put his 'trusty' phoenix Fawkes to search for him , good thing he had put the locator charm on harry before his disappearance, the locator charm is now tracing harry through Fawkes, surprisingly harry had gone back to the place where he had found him

dumbledore waved his wand , making a number of runes appear on the floor 'damn , because of that barrier I can't go there' he thought , he would now have to do a teleport rune just to get to that place. Teleportation runes can take a long time , a month at best. He would have to put the locator charm and the a teleport rune together which will take a long time. Dumbledore was smirking , at least he found harry. That's all that matters

A matter of months before he can find him , just a month until harry would be under his thumb

Translation

Chakura Sōsa āto Jutsu: chakra manipulation art jutsu

Chakura sōso āto : Dantō supaiku: chakra manipulation art: decapitation spikes

Chakura sōsa āto: Shīrudochakura : chakra manipulation art:chakra shield

Chakura sōsa āto: Suterusu hokaku: chakra manipulation art:stealth hold

Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura buki : chakra manipulation art: chakra hands

Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura Dantō yari taki no sōgi: chakra manipulation art:

Chakurabīmu o supairaru: spiraling chakra beam

Rasenkai: so the chapter is nice , right?.

Poll is votes which are in league

Rinnegan - 2

Magnet Release (sand manipulation)- 2

Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse : ability to manipulate bones)- 1

Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption ( Sage mode)- 1

Swift Release (ability to move at speed of sound)- 1

Ice Release- 1

Rasenkai: hope you like it , next chapter one of the bloodlines make an appearance

Next time: "so let's get your training started" kyuubi explained .

Next time: A month


	6. A Month

Rasenkai: I'm so sorry for the sudden hiatus, but my Sa-2 exams had come knocking on my door.

Naruto: Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Look in Chapter 1, I don't want more trouble.

Beta'd by 10th Squad 3rd Seat

Last time: A matter of months before he can find him. Just a month until Harry would be under his thumb.

Now

2 Weeks Later

Naruto was relaxing when suddenly Kyuubi said, 'Naruto-kun, I feel something coming near us. Clearly it is trying to hide it's presence'. Sometime back Kyuubi told him that they can mentally speak with eachother. They couldn't do it before because he was still a developing small child.

'Naruto it is hiding behind your tree,' she whispered and Naruto took a kunai then turned around just to see a hovering flaming bird.

'That is a phoenix, I thought they migrated to the south pole,' Kyuubi said clearly surprised. The phoenix chirped sadly.

'Naruto-kun, the phoenix, touch it,' Kyuubi instructed. He did as told when suddenly Kyuubi's chakra came out covering his hand. Touching the bird caused lots of wavy lines to appear on it. Then the strange lines vanished.

The bird grew in size, shining brightly. It burst, revealing a bird the size of a horse, burning and flying above his hand.

'Naruto, someone forcefully made this phoenix his familiar,' Kyuubi told Naruto.

'Ok tell me now, what's going on? Why is this phoenix here? Just tell me already!' Naruto spoke annoyed.

'So Kyuubi-sama is inside of you. Thanks to her at last I am free,' the bird said.

'Naruto all the tailed beasts have animals under them. Shukaku has reptiles, Matatabi has animals, Isobu has fish, Son Gokū has humanoid animals, Kokuō has hybrids, Saiken has slug type animals, Chōmei has birds and insects, Gyūki has mammals, while I as the most powerful bijuu, have of them all under me, including summon types.

So when I felt this phoenix come here I immediately felt it under control. I made my chakra remove this phoenix out of that control,' Kyuubi explained. 'Can you ask her what she is doing here,' Kyuubi asked Naruto.

'Why are you here?' Naruto mentally questioned.

'A wizard called Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore had spotted me flying. He put me under his control by use of runes and seals. He will be coming here for a reason I don't know of. That is all I know, the runes have messed with my memories,' the phoenix explained.

'Albus Dumbledore. That is the person! The Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Kyuubi exclaimed with bit of anger.

'You are right Kyuubi-sama,' the phoenix confirmed.

'Wait. How can you two talk to each other?' Naruto asked.

'Because she is under my rule Naruto,' Kyuubi told him.

'Now I take my leave Kyuubi-sama, my clan awaits my arrival. I just spoke to them telepathically. Goodbye,' the phoenix spoke spreading it's wings and bursting away.

'Well we will have to wait for this Dumbledore, and you have to come into the seal. We need to talk now.' Kyuubi said.

Mindscape

Naruto quickly appeared on the top of the castle.

"Naruto I looked into your cells and what I found is astonishing." Kyuubi said sitting on top of the tower.

"What have you found?" Naruto asked.

"You have Uzumaki cells from your mother's side, but also Uchiha cells," Kyuubi said with a frown.

"WHAT? UCHIHA CELLS?!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, looks like one of your grandparents was a Uchiha." Kyuubi exclaimed.

"B-but-," Naruto couldn't speak.

"So you will have three bloodlines left to get," she said.

"But I have always been through life or death situations! Why haven't I gotten the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"It was because of the seal. The cursed thing was restricting your Sharingan, but do not worry! I overloaded the restriction seal. It will not work now so you just need to get your last tomoe since unconsciously you got 2 tomoes in your left and 3 tomoes in your right eye already," Kyuubi explained.

"So now once you are out I will add another burst of my chakra and you will get your Sharingan. It will also activate your Uchiha cells making your appearance change too. And make sure you send a Kage Bunshin to your sensei to explain that you won't be there for a month," Kyuubi instructed.

"Now let us start your training. Once you go and send that Kage Bunshin to inform Kakashi that you will be absent." With that she sent Naruto out.

Outside

Naruto made a clone go and tell Kakashi about the recent matters. The clone ran towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," the clone called appearing near it's sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, i'm going to do intense training so I will be not here at Tazuna's home for a month!"It told it's teacher.

"If that's it you can do however you wish," Kakashi responded surprised.

"Ok!" Naruto's clone said disappearing with a poof.

'A clone.' Kakashi thought.

With Naruto

Naruto sat in a meditation position, he soon appeared in his seal.

Mindscape

"So let's get your training started!" Kyuubi spoke.

"Before that and activating your Uchiha cells, you have to get your summoning contract. You will receive the summoning contract of the Foxes. It is much better than Toads or Snakes, so all you need to do is make the necessary handseals and I will do the rest. Now out!" She instructed and threw him out of his mind.

Outside

Naruto stood up and bit his finger, drawing blood. He ran through the handseals.

'Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram,' he thought and then slammed his hands on the ground making a seal.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto called out. Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra came through his palm making the seal glow. He then disappeared.

Kitsune no Yama

Old Sage Hoshi Akari, the great and mighty Kitsune, Sage and Prophet of Mount Kitsune was as always, bored. There was nothing interesting to do without Kyuubi-sama around. When abruptly there was a flash and Naruto appeared.

"Oh so a young kit appears! Why are you here kit?" Hoshi asked and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Kyuubi-sama, why are you in the kit?" He wondered astonished.

'Well can you guess,' Kyuubi replied inside of Naruto, making Naruto also hear it.

"It is your tenant," Hoshi responded.

'Correct.' Kyuubi conversed.

"So Kyuubi-sama why are you here?" Hoshi asked.

"I need a summoning contract," Naruto responded instead of Kyuubi.

"Oh and what is your name?" Hoshi requested, surprised that a kid wants to sign the almighty Fox Contract.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"Ok, since you want to sign it and we don't have a summoner currently, you will get your contract. On one condition!" Hoshi said.

"What condition?" Naruto asked.

"You will have to be our Fox Sage a year from now." Hoshi grinned.

'Naruto this is brilliant! You will be able to master senjutsu that way,'Kyuubi said excited.

"Alright! Now quick give me the contract." Naruto demanded impatiently.

"Ok," Hoshi said. He turned to his right, "Kenshin come here now and get the contract scroll!" Hoshi screamed and another kitsune soon came.

Naruto noticed it had three tails. He turned towards Hoshi, Hoshi had six tails.

"This is my nephew Kenshin Akari," Hoshi introduced Kenshin. He took the scroll and threw it at Naruto who caught it.

"Here just sign it with blood," Hoshi told him. Naruto opened the scroll and saw only two names were signed.

Someone called Asura Ōtsutsuki and someone called Indra Ōtsutsuki. He bit his finger and signed the scroll with his blood, he looked at the old Fox Sage, "Can't there be another way of summoning? Other than this, it takes sometime for doing the hand seals and summoning the foxes. I might be dead in a fight with the time needed for summoning." Naruto questioned.

"There is the summon tattoo. Do you want one?" Hoshi asked.

"Can you give me one? I will take it!" Naruto responded.

"Ok here," Hoshi said impatiently after removing a capsule from his robe. "Drink this and then focus chakra into your arm. Any arm will do." Hoshi instructed.

Naruto did as asked and gasped as he saw a tattoo of foxes and tails appear on his right arm.

"There, done! Now you can leave," Hoshi said. And Naruto poofed back.

Back At The Forest

"How did I poof back here?" Naruto asked.

'Your work was done so you came back here,' Kyuubi answered.

'Now let us activate your Uchiha genes,' Kyuubi said, her chakra appeared on Naruto. It spread until his whole body was covered and glowing. Then it receded back into the seal showing a new Naruto. His whisker marks disappeared and his hair changed to black with red highlights. His hair style was more calm and went downwards. Not even similar to his former appearance. All in all he looked much better in this way.

'You look a lot more Uchiha than Uzumaki,' Kyuubi spoke. She was surprised, he looked like someone she despised but she didn't mind.

"I feel light-headed and much more powerful," Naruto replied smirking."Let the training begin!" He said activating his Sharingan.

Timeskip- A Month Later, Currently Night

In a month a lot had happened. Naruto's training had gone on; he had gotten his final tomoe, he also learned the natural 'I'm an Uchiha' training, Kyuubi found out that the sealing of his Uchiha genes had made his strength and mind weak, and now Naruto was in his full power with the awakening of his Uchiha genes. He would be easily mistaken for Madara Uchiha, that's what made Kyuubi think of something. This something was that, what was the connection between that man and Naruto, didn't he disconnect the attachment to him and the Gedo Mazo? Anyways whatever the connection was, she didn't mind.

Currently Naruto was standing in the training field. He wore a black t-shirt under a black jacket which had four tomoes on the neck area. It also had chains, which were red, attached at the side of his shoulders. Black baggy pants with red strips at the side and a coat with with six magatama markings around the neck and three at the sides of his neck. His shoulder length hair brushed the sides of his face .

He also had a new katana given to him by the Hoshi Akari.

Flashback

'Naruto, until now kenjutsu was your second option to defeat an opponent. So you will get my father's sword from Hoshi Akari,' Kyuubi spoke to Naruto. Naruto frowned.

"Ok," Naruto said and he ran through handseals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto whispered, in a puff a fluffy kit with two tails appeared.

"Yo, what's up? The name's Mike," it said. Naruto sweat dropped, 'it's like Kakashi-sensei,' Naruto thought , his eyes twitching.

"Reverse summon me to Kitsune no Yama," Naruto ordered.

"Ok!" With that said the kit disappeared with a puff. Twp minutes later Naruto appeared in front of Hoshi.

"Yo, what do you need?" Hoshi asked.

"A katana," Naruto answered and Hoshi's eyes lit up.

"Did Kyuubi-sama tell you that?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"KENSHIN, get your ass here," Hoshi screamed, "And while you are at it bring my treasure chest!" Hoshi continued.

"Yara, yara. I'm bring'in it," Kenshin replied. Two minutes later, Naruto had a black sword in his hands.

"Kyuubi-sama, will explain the details. Now get lost!" Hoshi said rather quickly.

With that Naruto was back in the forest.

"I'm seriously going to cut that fox's mustache! So impatient." Naruto complained.

'Do it later! Let me explain to you the functions of the sword. My father would never have a useless sword. This sword was forged from his truth-seeking balls, so it has a small part of his natural energy and his special chakra. He on his death bed gave me his sword for safe keeping. Now since I deem you worthy of wielding it, I will teach you how it works. Let us start!' Kyuubi spoke.

Flashback End

"Let's go meet Kakashi-sensei, but before that Kyuubi-chan can you make me look like I did before the activation?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I can mold my chakra to make you look like you did before." Kyuubi answered, her chakra covering Naruto and making him look like the blond he formerly was.

Back at Tazuna's

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house. He saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna's family eating dinner. They looked at him.

"Oh, so the dobe is back." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is-," Sakura couldn't continue as a kunai pierced at hear side.

"Next time you say something about Sasuke it will pierce your tongue," Naruto spoke, hate in his voice making Sakura sweat.

"Naruto welcome back. Tomorrow Zabuza is going to strike so we are going to protect Tazuna-san at the bridge." Kakashi said making his trademark eye smile.

"Ok.,"Naruto began when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?!" Naruto noticed a kid stand and speak those words.

"We are hired by your grandpa, we work to kill, so shut your trap kid!" Naruto responded.

"Please, don't do that! Inari's father-," Tsunami was about to continue when Naruto spoke up.

"He died like a hero, died like a father. I don't care, however he died. He must have died bravely, and look kid," Naruto stared at him, "There are always more people with more pain than you that's for sure. So be brave and don't be emo. Sasuke here had his whole family killed and Kakashi-sensei had his friend and sensei die before him," Naruto explained. "Now i'm going to bed," Naruto stood up, going up the stairs and into his room.

Thoughts were going through minds.

'Always have more people with more pain than you', Inari thought.

'Had his friend and sensei die before him,' Sakura regarded.

'Whole family killed,' Tsunami and Tazuna reflected.

'Whole family killed,' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto has a lot of talent,' Kakashi mused.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore had the work finished, but at a cost. Fawkes and his connection had gotten cut, that stupid chattering bird had the guts to do that. Anyways his teleport mark had been placed. Now tomorrow he will get Harry. He will be the Leader of the Light and he will rule. Dumbledore flashed a grin.

The Next Day, Zabuza Strikes and Dumbledore Appears

Naruto was currently asleep.

"Kyaaaa!"

Naruto tried to sleep through the screaming.

"Hey look! Can't we have some fun with her?"

Naruto growled at the ruckus.

"Don't come near me or I will cut my tongue!"

Naruto yawned.

"MOM!"

"That's it! Who's there?!" Our protagonist screamed, his sleep taken from him. He quickly put his clothes on and shouldered his backpack, ate a quick Hunger Extinguisher and ran downstairs. Naruto saw Tsunami on the breakfast table crying and Inari trying to save his mom from some samurai. Naruto yawned loudly bringing the samurai's gazes onto him.

"Oh a brat! Let's kill him," One of the samurai spoke just before Naruto to took a kunai, put Raiton chakra in it, and appeared behind the samurai's back, ramming the kunai in his neck. Killing him.

"Brother!" The other samurai screamed. He howled once again as another kunai was lodged in his chest, killing him as well.

"Where's my team?" Naruto asked, looking at Tsunami.

"They left 15 minutes ago," she replied.

'Zabuza,' Naruto thought.

"Inari, you did good in protecting your mother." Naruto told Inari.

"Gotta go now, bye!"He shouted, running towards the bridge.

On The Bridge

It had been 15 minutes and everybody was scared. Zabuza had covered the bridge in mist. Kakashi was failing to try and keep Zabuza from killing them all, while Sasuke was half covered in senbon. Sakura was just whimpering so nothing new. And Tazuna, he was asking Kami-sama to delay his death.

Naruto appeared on the bridge by shunshin, in time to see a dome of mirrors covering a part of the bridge and Kakashi continue to fail keeping Zabuza from shaving the top of his body.

"Hey Zabuza, remember me?" Naruto spoke, making Zabuza stop in his tracks.

'The kid', he thought making him sweat. This kid was the first to make him think twice before killing. Oh how much he wanted to cut his head! Zabuza turned around thinking of a plan.

"Naruto don't fight him! Save Sasuke he's almost dead!" Kakashi commanded Naruto.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered running and jumping into the mirrors.

Zabuza was red with anger, "Kakashi for this I'm going to skewer your head!" Kakashi paled. All he wanted to do was read the last chapter of Icha Icha Paradise before his death.

Meanwhile with Dumbledore

"Yes, at last!" Dumbledore grinned. He had finished the long awaited teleportation rune. Now just to recite the spell and he will teleport to Harry. He went towards his storage cupboard and opened it. Albus searched for the book which had the spell. When he reached the page, he paled. Oh why does a teleporting charm have to be 5 pages long? And on top of that, you have to recite some words 50 times at best!

Back on the Bridge

Inside the dome of mirrors, Naruto currently stared at Zabuza's subordinate.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the person. The person sported a mask, she just put her hands at her sides.

"My name does not matter, but I am ordered to destroy you for putting such scars on Zabuza-sama." The person replied.

Naruto just stared. He soon smirked. A really evil smirk.

"Really Haku?" Naruto retorted, making Haku shake.

"You know?!"

Flashback

Because of his so many training regimes, Naruto was outright tired. But he did not show it. He just put a genjutsu around him, making him look blond. He fell unconscious afterwards. A girl came and started picking out herbs and small plants, she looked at Naruto and stopped.

'It's that damn blond who injured Zabuza-sama, should I kill him,' she thought. The girl looked around and went towards Naruto.

"Wake up, or else you might get a cold," the girl said while pushing Naruto. He awoke and jumped back

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes. The girl just giggled.

"My name is Haku," she answered. "I was here picking herbs to treat the injuries of my friend, when I saw you. You were on the ground unconscious," she continued.

"Herbs? Your friend is a ninja!" Naruto deduced.

"Yes and so am I," Haku answered, "... Are you a ninja too?" She questioned.  
"Yes", Naruto replied. Haku turned around to face Naruto and smiled.

"What do you fight for?" Haku asked him.

He stared and smirked, "I fight so I live and get power and with that I will rule the world!" Naruto said chuckling, while he said that Haku was sweating, but she composed herself and answered, " But I think true power comes from protecting those precious to you."

Naruto scowled. "No, power can't come from these ' precious people' when I lived in my village those people came daily just to beat me, true power comes from hard work not from protecting people. A good example are people from Mist, the people try and save their precious people and die harshly," Naruto explained. When he finished Haku was staring with horror on her face.

"You might be right, but people have their beliefs and such," she said and then went away.

"Oh and I am a boy," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Really, and do boys have breasts and hide them with bandages?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"So you found out! But how," Haku asked.

"I have my ways," Naruto replied.

"I would have tried to find out, but I don't have time. Bye." She said and shunshined away.

Flashback End

"So now Haku, will you just go away or should I show you true 'power'?" Naruto said laughing, he then removed a kunai.

"Certainly not," Haku replied throwing hundreds of ice senbon. Naruto added wind chakra to the kunai and sliced the senbons. Haku tried to jump into the next mirror at astonishing speeds, but mid-way Naruto appeared above her and kicked her down.

Haku attempted to give Naruto a punch, yet he caught it and gave her a punch. This continued for a while. Neither gave up.

"This is getting on my nerves! Now try this!" Naruto said and kicked Haku on the head. Then he jumped back and he held a single tiger hand seal.

"Katon: Gokyakuu no jutsu," Naruto spat out a fireball. It engulfed half of the area. The fire spread out and burned the other side of the bridge. After the fire had gone, it revealed a badly burnt Haku.

"I had to jump into the mirror or else I would have been burned to death," Haku said removing her mask, revealing her face. She threw the mask down.

"Damn you!" Haku screamed.

"Thanks for the compliment," Naruto replied, he appeared in front of Haku and threw an upper cut, throwing her at a mirror.

She banged into the mirror and fell to the ground. Haku stood and sped towards Naruto, he appeared behind her and knocked her pit with a chop to the neck. The mirrors then shattered.

While this was going on Sasuke was out cold.

"We'll see what's going on outside." Naruto spoke, going towards Zabuza and Kakashi fighting.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

Zabuza kicked Kakashi and sliced at him.

Currently Kakashi was on the losing side. Kakashi tried to kick Zabuza but his leg got caught. He was punched in the gut. A shattering noise made them look towards the now broken mirrors.

"You should have fought me instead Zabuza," Naruto spoke coming outside the rubble of ice.

"Brat, I will kill you!" Zabuza roared. Naruto just looked at him.

"In a sword fight, you need a sword right?" Naruto asked.

"You're asking me, a Swordsman of the Mist. Are you mocking me?!" Zabuza asked. He looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I do not mock, but your Kubikiribōchō will be defeated by my Ginga no Mokushiroku," Naruto replied, eyes showing amusement.

"You have a sword too! I was aching to get a sword fight. Now get that sword out," Zabuza ordered. Naruto's hand flashed and his katana appeared. He attached the sheath behind his back, he proceeded to remove the katana from the scabbard. It's black blade shined.

"This is my katana Ginga, short for Ginga no Mokushiroku!" Naruto declared.

While this was going on Kakashi just sat on the sidelines watching Naruto and Zabuza.  
"Today I hope to get a nice fight from you brat!" Zabuza smirked.

"Then let's do this," Naruto grinned and announced.

(Play the song 'Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack II (2009):Kouen', It's Climax Time!)

Naruto ran towards Zabuza, he jumped in the air and brought down his blade. Zabuza kept Kubikiribōchō horizontally in front of him, the katana hit Kubikiribōchō. Both hit each other again making a shock wave erupt around them.

Naruto forced his katana forward, but Zabuza forced his too. It became a battle of strength, both trying to push eachother back. Naruto kicked Zabuza in the gut and then gave him a upper cut; that was all that Naruto needed to get some time, he jumped back and pierced his katana into the bridge's surface, he ran through handseals and spat out gales of air.

"Fuuton:Daitoppa!" He called out, Zabuza jumped out of the way of the gale and ran through hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" Zabuza spoke, the ocean around the bridge started rumbling. Then a giant dragon made of water emerged from it, the dragon roared and went towards Naruto. It sped forward and opened it's mouth to attack his opponent, but Naruto jumped out of the dragon's way.

Zabuza controlled the dragon so it didn't hit the bridge, but he couldn't maintain it and the water dragon collided with the water's surface.

"Che!" Zabuza scowled, he started the 44 handseals again. While Zabuza did the handseals, Naruto was doing a technique. He positioned his katana beside the scabbard. It glowed crimson, then Zabuza screamed, "DONE! NOW BRAT, DIE!" And another water dragon rose from the water.

"Jigoku Kiba!" Naruto said, slashing his katana horizontally at the dragon. A black with a red outline crescent slash cut through the dragon and vaporized the water.

"How's my technique, Zabuza-chan?" Naruto taunted.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Zabuza screamed, rushing towards him. He brought his sword down upon Naruto, but he vanished.

"Wha-," he couldn't finish the sentence because he got kicked away by Naruto.

"Jigoku Kiba," Naruto said performing the same attack as before, but Zabuza dodged it and went at Naruto again.

"Tch, you are annoying me! I will have to use 'that'." Naruto spoke as he kept his katana parallel to his shoulder.

"Seal 1. Release!" He intoned while making a '+' sign in the air. The katana glowed crimson, small scripts started appearing in the middle. Chakra erupted on the bridge, making chakra chains encircle Naruto, covering him entirely. It then stopped, revealing Naruto without his genjutsu, his Sharingan spinning. The sword now had blood red script. Though the appearance was the same the chakra was greater than before.

"Let's fight Zabuza! Kuro Jigoku Kiba!" Naruto shouted, jumping into the air and bringing the katana down, making a huge black crescent slash.

"Ugh," Naruto gurgled, vomiting blood. 'Just by doing a first seal release, it's already taking a toll on my body,' Naruto thought.

"This is it," he said putting Ginga into his mouth, chewing on the grip while doing handseals. Taking the sword from his mouth, he positioned the sword in the air.

"Kyapucha: Chēn wa Korosu Shibara," he said, quickly the chain attached at the end of the sword lengthened, encircling Zabuza and then tying him up. The sword glowed and Naruto appeared just a few inches away from Zabuza and stabbed him.

Everyone was very quite in that moment.

Meanwhile with Dumbledore

Done, the spell was done!

"Now let's do this," Dumbledore muttered. He then proceeded to point his wand at the ground.

"Nunc mihi, Ianuae Magicae magnus rune," he recited, the rune glowed and two seconds later, he stood in a dark forest.

"IT WORKED!" He screamed despite his old vocal cords. Now just to sense Harry-

BOOM!

What was that?

With the Others  
Just when Naruto started fighting Zabuza, Haku had woken up. She tried to get up and save Zabuza, but Sasuke caught her ankle.

"Don't even think of it", he muttered, taking a ice senbon and piercing her leg. Now Haku had to just lay there and watch the battle.  
With Sakura and Tazuna

They both stood and gasped/screamed when something important happened.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was surprised, no he was beyond surprised.

'What else was Naruto hiding,' he thought.

With Naruto and Zabuza

"So you did defeat me, huh?" Zabuza said with blood on his face, grinning.

"Yes, yes I did," Naruto responded as Zabuza coughed up blood.

"Can I just give some words before I die?" Zabuza asked.

"Your last wish will be accepted," Naruto replied, he did a minus sign in the air before putting the katana in his scabbard. Naruto disappeared, appearing before Haku. He looked at the senbon etched in her leg. ' Sasuke, he did defeat her', he thought while removing the senbon and disappearing with her.

He appeared at the side of a dying Zabuza.

"Haku," Zabuza said .

"Zabuza-sama, your tool could not serve you! I'm sorry," she replied.

"No. You were not a tool... you were my daughter! You were Haku Momochi!" Zabuza said, tears appearing in his eyes.

Haku looked at Zabuza and cried, "I-I want to die!" Haku screamed, she looked up at Naruto. He just broke her neck, killing her.

Zabuza gazed at Naruto. "Take the scroll located near my ankle and Kubikiribōchō, they are yours." Zabuza then breathed his last breath. Naruto proceeded to do as directed. He strapped Kubikiribōchō onto his back.

"What an end to the Demon of the Mist, you bandits were large in number, but he's dead," someone said.

"Gato," Kakashi muttered, barely standing.

"Yes , i'm Gato! Now you bandits go forward and kill them all! Wait leave the girl... for a sex slave," Gato muttered,

"Really, I can kill all you bandits in four moves!" Naruto said pride in his voice.

"Naruto, no you can't take on this many bandits. Just after fighting Zabuza" Kakashi said, but naruto just ignored him "Taju kage bunshin"naruto said making about exact number of bunshins as the bandits "1..." naruto said "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" all of the bunshins said dissapearing "2..." naruto whispered "hahaha, that's it" the bandits laughed, suddenly they were all laughing with half their bodies underground. Naruto threw a lone kunai. "3..." said ,It sped forward " now, Ninpou: Kage Kunai No Jutsu" he said rather loudly , the kunai multiplied to over a thousands , the bandits now were screaming instead of laughing "4... there in 4 moves I have defeated you all" naruto , the bandit's heads were now pierced with kunai , bleeding profusely to death.

Gato was now staring , he awoke with a startle "please, don't kill me, I will give you anything , money , woman , anything" he plead, naruto just smirked " alright, transfer all the money from your account to mine" naruto asked , Gato's eyes widened , he nodded , removing a sheet of paper and was about sign when, naruto appeared in front of his face " Genjutsu: Sharingan" he said.

Genjutsu: Sharingan World

Gato hanged limply on a cross, his bleeding hands pierced to the cross by spokes of wood.

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed as Naruto appeared at his side from the mist.

"This is my genjutsu, a inferior copy of the Tsukiyomi, though not at the level of that technique, it's still powerful. You will be tortured for about... 2 minutes," Naruto smiled.

"Why!? I gave you my bank account for free!" Gato demanded, trying and failing to live.

"You think I can be fooled? Your signature was a fake," Naruto said rather angry, while Gato had 'caught' practically written on his face. "Now let's start," Naruto spoke.

Some 45 Seconds Later...

Gato wrote furiously on the sheet of paper. "There! Now let me live!" Gato commanded.

"No," with that said Naruto broke Gato's neck.

"Mission complete" Naruto intoned. Zabuza is dead and he was now rich. This was a rather long mission.

"Good work Naruto," Kakashi spoke with a 'needle-less' Sasuke on his shoulders. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Congrats on achieving your very own Sharingan Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. 'At least I obtained my Sharingan,' Sasuke thought weakly.

"Let's get our money and get the hell out of here!" Sakura complained loudly.

"Yes, yes. Now you don't need to be so energetic Sakura," Kakashi scolded Sakura. 'Well, we at least bonded as a team,' Kakashi thought, 'two birds killed with one stone,' Kakashi spoke in his mind .

"Well Naruto, why do you look so different?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is a side effect of my sword's skills," Naruto said. He had deactivated his Sharingan so now they can't see it.

"Hmmmm, ok." Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"Hello, do any of you know a person called 'Harry Potter?" Someone said from the still mist, which was created from the sheer force of the battle. The mist cleared showing someone in some type of cosplay. It was a robe with stars and crescent moons on it. A long beard tucked into a medieval belt and the old man had half moon spectacles.

"I sensed his power from here," Dumbledore said...

TBC

Translations!

Nunc mihi, Ianuae Magicae magnus rune: Transport me , great teleport rune.

A/N: Here's the poll results.

1st place is "Rinnegan" with 4 votes, a total of 30%

2nd place is tied with "Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption" and "Magnet Release"with 2 votes, a total of 15%

3rd place is "Sharingan" with 1 vote, a total of 7%

Thanks for the votes!

Next Time: Dumbldore Appears And Plans

Read and Review


	7. Dumbldore Appears And Plans

Rasenkai: And it's here! Dan Dan Dan!

Naruto: The 8th chapter is here, and boy, is it great!

Rasenkai: Also this story is inspired by 'Uchiha Naruto:The Sage' by the Omnipresent Sage

Naruto: Please read it, it's awesome! It displays me as Madara's Grandson, Hell yeah!

Rasenkai: Now, without further ado, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Look in Chapter 1

* * *

Beta'd by 10th Squad 3rd Seat

Last time: "I sensed his power from here," Dumbledore said...

Now

'He's here.'Naruto thought grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry, but who are you talking about," Kakashi spoke.

"My friend, I can sense his power covering this entire area," Dumbledore replied.

'My chakra... it must be covering and hiding the other's chakra,' Naruto deduced, while looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked confused at first, but then he looked at Naruto.'Must be him, but then why isn't the glamour charm there?' The old man continued his thoughts. "Harry, it's you. My boy how did you end up here?" Dumbledore spoke ,a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sorry old man, but i'm not called Harry, you must be mistaken," Naruto replied, Dumbledore looked taken aback. "Kakashi-sensei, can I speak with the old guy for a minute?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come back quickly alright? We are going to Tazuna's house in more than 2 hours. I need to talk to him," Kakashi said, the cyclops had no interest with the old goat, and he had to heal Sasuke.

In a Forest (Near Tazuna's House)

"Ok, old guy, I had a feeling you would trouble me; speak up," Naruto said looking at Dumbledore.

"My boy, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore told him.

'And I knew that.' Naruto mimicked in his mind. "Wizardry?" Naruto asked, acting like he didn't know.

"Yes, in other words, Magic," Dumbledore continued, with a barely concealed glint in his pupil. "Your real name is Harry Potter," Dumbledore went on, "Harry Potter," Naruto said as if he were dumb, "Yes, you see-"

-Dumbledore explains Harry's birth and how he got he's infamous title / Flashback-

It was the evening of Halloween, 1981,Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow.

"Bombarda," he whispered, and in a BAM the door of the cottage blasted open.

"He has come, take Harry and go," James yelled, he pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Stupefy!"

Voldemort just laughed."Avada Kedavra," he said just as the two spells met, the green one won. With that James Potter died.

Voldemort ran up the stairs and was met with a door. "Expulso" he said making the door blast of it's hinges.

"No, please not Harry, take me instead!"Lily cried.

"Woman get lost and I won't kill you,"Voldemort sneered.

"No, not Harry.." Lily couldn't complete her sentence as Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" And a bright light filled the room. Lily died.

"Now for you, Harry Potter," Voldemort said with smugness on his face. "Avada Kedavra," he drawled, the light sped through the air. Just as it was about to hit Harry, it bounced of him, returning the lethal spell to Voldemort.

"NOOOOOO!" With that Voldemort's body blasted in to smithereens.

-Some time later-

A huge man with an even bigger beard appeared riding a, a... flying bike. Well anyways, he looked around and saw nothing,except a broken down house with a perfectly fine baby sitting in a broken cradle. "Com' here lil' fella," he said carrying the scared baby in his hands and riding away.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Two old people were currently having a argument, when a bike suddenly flew from the sky and landed on the ground. "There! He's arrived," an old man spoke. "Hagrid, how nice of you to bring Harry here," Dumbledore said, flashing his grandfather smile.

"No problem, Professor," Hagrid replied.

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious!"An old woman argued.

Dumbledore just smiled, "No problem, Minerva. Harry will be safe, I even kept a letter," he said.

And that's how Harry Potter was placed, at the door step of the Dursley's, but he then disappeared.

-Flashback Over-

Naruto could have won the actor of the year award, his face was in such shock that it could have been real. "But what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

Dumbledore inwardly smirked. "Harry, you're a wizard: you are the Boy-Who-Lived, the only person who lived after Voldemort tried to kill him, the only person living after getting hit by the killing curse," Dumbledore said, and Naruto made an awed face. "Harry, you must come with me, back to the Wizarding World. You cannot stay here. You must also attend Hogwarts, so you can control your magic," Dumbledore told Naruto.

"I'm from my village so I must ask my leader for permission," Naruto said and Dumbledore frowned.

"My boy, we have less time, what ever it is do it quick," Dumbledore replied.

"Alright i'm going now," Naruto spoke.

"Harry, I must follow you so that I can make sure your safe," Dumbledore stated.

"Do as you wish," Naruto dismissed.

At Tazuna's

Naruto raced back at a chunin level speed, Dumbledore tried to catch up to him and soon they both reached the house.

"So you're back, let's go!" Kakashi ordered, carrying a still healing Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and spotted the old man behind him. "Who's that?" He asked weakly.

"Our new client," Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked at him."Can't he choose some other team, anyways let's go back to Konoha. We must report back," Kakashi commanded. And soon they raced to Konoha.

'This is muggle means of traveling.' Dumbledore thought.

"Actually, why didn't you just go to Konoha. You can get jonin teams there!" Sakura suddenly spoke up.

Dumbledore got taken aback. "I.. Yes, I didn't know where the place was and I saw you people and got to know your from.. Konoha, yes," Dumbledore stuttered a bit.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke watched the old man.

3 Hour Timeskip

Naruto and co. soon reached Konoha's gate.

"Stop!" Ordered Kotetsu, Izumo coming behind him.

"Identification please," Izumo said.

'This place is quite strange,' Dumbledore thought.

"Jounin Kakashi Hatake arriving after mission completion with Genin Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi replied, showing him the mission file.

"And who is this?" Kotetsu asked, gesturing to the old man.

"Our new client, he came with us because he didn't know the way to Konoha," Naruto said.

"Hmmm. Ok go ahead!" Izumo gave them the go Team 7 plus Dumbledore walk to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

Old man Hokage, better known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the Professor, was currently smoking away his time, paper work stacked at his sides.

He sighed,"Why didn't you let me die? Minato, fuck you." Hiruzen complained.

*Knock*

A sound came at the entrance to his office.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and Team 7 plus Dumbledore came in.

Kakashi was doing his eye smile and gave him the mission file. "Mission complete," he said.

Hiruzen scanned Kakashi, then Sasuke, who was on his shoulders.

"Injuries obtained from mission," Kakashi answered the unasked question.

Hiruzen nodded, but then frowned "And who might you be?" Hiruzen asked.

"Client, asking for mission," Naruto said.

Dumbledore was inwardly fuming, so much time wasted on blasted muggles!

"Hokage-sama, if you please, I would like to talk with you in private with this client and without any ANBU around," Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded. He activated the privacy seals.

"Kakashi take Sasuke to the hospital. Sakura you can go," the Hokage ordered.

'What's so important about Naruto and this client anyway,' Sakura thought.

Quickly, Naruto made eye contact with Dumbledore and put him to sleep, just as quickly he went through handseals. 'Horse-Ram-Monkey-Tiger,' he finished.

"Kitsuneāto: Kontorōru no Sekai," Naruto murmured. Hiruzen's eyes dimmed."Kitsuneāto: Kontorōra no Terepashī," he said making eye contact with the Hokage.

"Now that you know everything, make me a S-Rank mission and give it to me. make it solo." Naruto informed. Hiruzen nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto. Then the Hokage's eyes suddenly became normal and he smiled.

Now that everything is in place Naruto just had to tell Dumbledore, and speak of the devil he just woke up.

"Harry did you decide," Dumbledore told Naruto.

"Yeah, let's go!" Both had one thought running through their mind, 'just have to make some plans.'

A/N: Short chap, but I had very little time.

Translations!

Kitsuneāto: Kontorōra no Terepashī: Kitsune Art: Mind Telepathy

Kitsuneāto: Kontorōru no Sekai: Kitsune Art: Mind Control

Next time: Going To Hogwarts and Stupid Wizards


	8. Going To Hogwarts and Stupid Wizards

Rasenkai: And there, it's chapter 8

Naruto : Hope you like it

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Hp

Dumbledore was confused, ' how had I gone to sleep ?' he thought , but dismissed it as a sudden effect of the teleportation.

Naruto meanwhile was having a inward laugh ' kitsune arts , a thing really similar to bijuu control, except in this you can control the mind and 5 senses, so if I want I can just off the mind, and the person I want will be dead. That's why the Kitsune Sage made this into a Fox Kinjutsu' Naruto explained to no one in particular.

'what I did was used mind control ,and made the Hokage give me a S-rank mission on infiltration, then I put false information- that I am going on a unknown amount of time with Dumbledore at a classified location, because of a classified work , and yet again made the Hokage remember it.' Naruto thought smiling.

"so Harry-" Dumbledore was interrupted, "even though my name was that, my real name is Naruto, call me either ,on your choice" Naruto said, Dumbledore inwardly seethed, but smiled "of course Harry, what I wanted to tell you was that, you are going to stay at Hogwarts for 2 days, for the first day you can enjoy your self, on the second day you're getting your Hogwarts supplies and then you will got to the Dursleys, your relatives" Dumbledore said, naruto smiled

'the only reason i'm going with him, or even cooperating with him is because Kyuubi asked me to. She said that I can totally control Will power if i learn magic, and my chakra control will become better. And having Will power will in turn make me proeffient in yin and yang control, since will power is neccesary for it' Naruto again told no one in particular.

"ok professor" Naruto smiled,Dumbledore yet again flashed his grandfather smile.

"sir, can you explain what's hogwarts ?" Naruto asked, trying to make a plan

Dumbledore got taken aback , but smiled "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for those who have magic, it's created by it's four founders- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them created their own House: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Godric valued courage and bravery, believing these were the two most virtuous abilities a person can possess.

Helga thought that the values a person must possess to be sorted into Hufflepuff house are those of loyalty, patience, and hard working above all else.

Rowena wanted to make Hogwarts the very finest Wizarding school on earth, teaching those children with the highest intelligence.

Salazar believed strongly that only wizards of pure blood meaning ,those with a mother and father from wizarding families, should be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Each of them had their own values and virtues, and those sorted into the founders houses, must have at least one of the virtues. There are a total of seven years at hogwarts, each teaching different subjects. after each year is over, you get some vacation. though there are vacations – like summer vacation,Easter, winter, etc. And finally you pass, and you can do a job" Dumbledore explained with happiness

"Sir, at the holidays can I come here" Naruto asked, dumbledore smiled "Harry I will see of it later" Dumbledore replied, 'you can't come back here, brat' Dumbledore thought

They had reached 2 km from konoha when dumbledore stopped "wait, harry I can bring the rune here !" Dumbledore exclaimed , and started to move his hands like a mad man "Potestates lended ad me a natura, videtur Ianuae Magicae rune" Dumbledore chanted , with that a strange light blasted from the ground and a seal/rune appeared on the ground.

"whoa !" Naruto exclaimed, Dumbledore chuckled, "you will find things more absurd than this at hogwarts" he said.

'i know things, which will give you a cardiac arrest' naruto inwardly said, but smiled

"Give me your hand harry, we must hurry" Dumbledore asked , Naruto did , Dumbledore caught Naruto's hand and waved his wand.

Soon , Naruto took a glance at his village, not knowing it, will be sometime before he sees konoha again. And that to a different view and angle.

Soon they both vanished from sight. Not to return to the Elemental Countries for quite some time , at least one of them.

"GAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto screamed , it felt like chemicals touching he's body, but he felt no pain.

Soon they touch ground , Naruto did ,not Dumbledore as he fell on it , but stood up quickly "welcome to hogwarts" Dumbledore said smiling.

Naruto looked around the room he was in, it looked similiar, yet different to the Hokage's office. Many instruments lined the ceiling, a book case at the side of a office table. A really normal office , with magic in it. How funny...

"let me show you your room, harry" Dumbledore said, opening the door and going down the spiral staircase, while Naruto followed him.

Dumbledore opened yet another door, and Naruto followed him out.

They kept walking for some time, turning left, right, up a staircase that moves every 1 minute.

Naruto now was getting really impatient.

"sir, where is my room ?" Naruto asked, impatiently. Dumbledore chuckled,"Just some more minutes" he said. And true to his word, some seconds later they came across ,a mask like statue. "**PASSWORD"**, it boomed, Naruto was ready to fire a jutsu, while Dumbledore calmly said "stultus es" Dumbledore muttered with a smile, as always .

"here's your room, Harry" Dumbledore said, and the mask melted revealing a door, with black stripes and brown wood.

"open it" Dumbledore urged. Naruto opened the door and saw a ordinary hotel-type room. Nothing out of the ordinary , but it had no Tv, nor air conditioner, nor fridge. That made Naruto crazy. "ok harry, im going, if you want to go somewhere just tap this table, and a map of hogwarts will appear, just tap the place you want to go and say 'here' , you will appear at you desired place with the map. If you want to meet me , just say ' Dumbledore' and you will meet me, bye Harry" with the explanation done Dumbledore vanished.

"FUCKING WIZARDS, CAN'T YOU ALL JUST MODERNIZE FOR GOD'S SAKE" Naruto screamed.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Translations !

1) Potestates lended ad me a natura, videtur Ianuae Magicae rune :Powers lended to me by nature, teleport to me Rune.

2) stultus es: you're an idiot.

* * *

A/N: There the chapter 8 done. And i made some more fics- the god's reincarnation and Sasuke uchiha :boy who lived.

Do read them.

Next time on Naruto The Boy-Who-Lived: Diagon Alley And Kyuubi's Story

Read and review (NOW)


	9. News updated

Hello every one here on this site

Rasenkai here with Bad and Good news

Bad news is - My first fanfic . Naruto the boy who lived is on probably 'permanent hiatus'

and the good news is... IM BACK

My second fic , The God's Reincarnation is gonna be updated in 24 hrs

same with my third fic , Sasuke Uchiha Boy who lived.

Dont ask me anything.

1 review by a Guest called Potato, brought me back


End file.
